The Mutant Factor
by BasilioBoy777
Summary: Even though Moka couldn't get to Tsukune in time during the fight with Kuyo, Tsukune still somehow not only survives, but thrashes Kuyo with some crazy superpowers he didn't even know he had. So what is Tsukune? And why are the X-Men so interested in him?
1. Serious Trouble

Rosario + Vampire / Ultimate Marvel**  
>The Mutant Factor<strong>

Chapter 1: Serious Trouble

Tsukune Aono was in serious trouble. And considering the semester he just had, that was saying something. He attended Yokai Academy, a very reclusive private high school in Japan. Since he had always been average in just about everything in his life, especially grades, he couldn't get into any other high schools but Yokai, since they only required a short info sheet as an application. The fact that his father just happened to come across a flyer for the school one day seemed to be the hand of fate. However, Tsukune still often wondered it that was the good kind or the bad kind of fate.

Well, that all depends on your sense of good luck. Was it luck that the application to Yokai Academy seemed to fall into Tsukune's lap? Maybe. Was it good luck that Yokai Academy just happened to be a school for monsters that existed behind a barrier that hid it from the rest of the world, where they are taught to blend in with and disguise themselves in human society, and that he was the lone human around? Maybe less so. Was it good luck that Tsukune met the stunningly beautiful girl, Moka Akashiya, by what seemed to be chance? Was it also good luck that Moka Akashiya is really a blood-sucking vampire? How about the fact that not only was she a vampire, but she also had a split-personality? Yeah, that was Tsukune's luck, alright. Tsukune never was that good at much anything in middle school, including making friends. When Moka crashed into him on her bike and they made-up, she was his first friend, and it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous by any standard. Still, his relationship with Moka was . . . complicated, to put it delicately. Her outer personality was normally the one you saw when looking at her. She was sweet, kind, and smart, if not a tad naive, but that was part of what made her so charming. However, when that mystical rosario that she wears around her neck was removed, something that apparently only Tsukune can do, her inner personality came out, and she became a whole other kind of girl. Inner Moka was proud and somewhat distant, an almost complete contrast with Outer Moka, but most of all, she was strong. Anyone who had the misfortune of crossing her knew firsthand why vampires were known as the most powerful of all types of monsters. However, despite all the added complications that came with being Moka's friend, Tsukune knew that he didn't regret meeting her. He knew that their bond of friendship was strong, and not only because her favorite food happened to be a sip of his blood. He knew that would never abandon her. And hopefully, she wouldn't abandon him either. He most certainly needed that from her right now.

Oh, but Tsukune's world gets better. Moka isn't the only pretty face in his life that also just happens to really be a fearsome monster in disguise. Tsukune and Moka met Kurumu Kurono shortly into their first terms at Yokai. Kurumu was a succubus, and as a succubus, she sought to enslave all of the boys at Yokai until she found her destined Mate of Fate. However, she considered Moka a rival in her shallow quest, and tried to steal Tsukune away to prove that she was the fairest of them all, clichéd as that sounds. But after a short battle and misunderstanding, Kurumu came around and she became their friend. However, since Tsukune saved her life, Kurumu also fell in love with the hapless human and became determined to make him her Mate of Fate. Although not particularly receptive to her sometimes rather aggressive advances, Tsukune still held her as a valuable friend to have in a tough situation nonetheless, and not because of her sharp claws, strong wings, and illusory powers. He would need her just as much as Moka if he was going to get out the mess he was currently in alive.

Tsukune's friends weren't all teenage girls, though. One was a preteen girl, a witch named Yukari Sendo. After Moka and Tsukune rescued her from some monstrous bullies, she followed them both around ever since. A child prodigy, she skipped several grades to get accepted into Yokai Academy. Book smart but still emotionally immature, she could sometimes be a greater pain than a help. Still, her powers as a skilled and learned witch made her nice to have around in a tight spot. Though her powers were still not fully developed yet, Tsukune really couldn't complain about her assistance, considering his present condition.

Tsukune certainly had a large share of admirers. Probably the most unusual in her approach was Mizore Shirayuki, the snow fairy. She was nice enough and all, it's just that she had a rather odd habit of hiding out and, to use a term she herself was fond of, "stalking" them. She fell for Tsukune after he saved her from a lecherous and violent gym teacher. Now she stuck to him like a tongue to a frozen flagpole. Considering that she could put enemies on the deep freeze, her help wouldn't go underappreciated here either.

Tsukune had even more friends than he thought. He and the others girls, who are all members of Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club, met the talented witch Ruby Tojo on a journalistic excursion to the human world during summer break. She wanted to destroy the nearby human city before human developers could bulldoze her home on the Witch's Knoll, the last and only safe haven she had known since childhood. However, Tsukune and the girls were able to convince her to abandon her hateful campaign and taught her tolerance for humans. Tsukune was especially glad for that. They had not seen her since that incident, but not she had returned in their greatest hour of need to help them. Without her, the others wouldn't have rallied to help Tsukune, and he would have been a goner.

—

Throughout his time at Yokai Academy, Tsukune had lots of adventures dealing with the literally monstrous inhabitants. He had more near-misses than anything, having been almost killed more times than he cared to recall. Being a lowly human, he was little more than a walking meal for nearly all the other students, and all the faculty for that matter. In just a short few months, just about everything Tsukune thought he knew about the world had been shattered. Monsters weren't just scary stories exploited for cheap Hollywood thrills; they were real. Heck, now his best friends were a vampire, a succubus, a snow girl, two witches, and a werewolf. His homeroom teacher was some kind of werecat. His other classmates included orcs, mermaids, lizardmen, beastmen, and God knows what else, each who would love to have him for lunch, and several who already tried. Heck, even two of the teachers, a lamia and a kraken, each separately tried to kill him. Against supernatural monsters a human like Tsukune stood no chance. Thankfully though, Tsukune friends were always around to protect him. Whenever he found himself in a life-threatening situation (which, quite frankly, happened _way_ too often around here, like on a daily basis), one or all of them stood by Tsukune's side to bail him out of trouble. Moka, when her rosario seal was removed, was particularly strong and usually the one to handle the dirty work. Her favorite style of fighting seemed to be some sort of kickboxing, and she could and did bring down most any kind of opponent down with a single blow. Yes, Tsukune owed each of them far more than one, but how could he ever pay them back? He couldn't stand up to these creatures! They would literally eat him alive! And furthermore, what kind of chivalrous gentleman would he be if he let a bunch of girls fight his battles for him all his life? Supernatural monster girls with extraordinary powers, but still girls nonetheless. Despite everything that Moka and the others had done for him, not even they could have prevented his current situation, and they probably couldn't all save him from it either.

—

Tsukune was on death's door at the moment. This whole ordeal started when the Newspaper Club began picking up popularity steam at the start of the new term. The ruthless Yokai Academy Student Security Committee, led by the sadistic Kuyo, had long degenerated into little more than a student yakuza that extorted from their fellow students and they felt that the Newspaper Club could very soon become a problem for them. They sent on of their own, Keito, a spiteful spider woman, to create a new and superior Super Newspaper Club to put the regular Newspaper Club out of business. Kurumu especially didn't want to go down without a fight, but Ginei "Gin" Morioka, the Newspaper Club's upperclassman President, troubled by the memory of a similar event that occurred the previous year with disastrous results, insisted that they tow the line and throw in the towel. When Keito harassed Kurumu and Tsukune, Inner Moka stepped in and put the creepy bug girl in her place. Sick of being pushed around, Tsukune and the girls decided to do a story about the Security Committee's dishonorable deeds.

When Kuyo found out about the Newspaper Club's investigation, he strong-armed some students into divulging incriminating evidence that pointed to the concealed fact that Tsukune was a human. Kuyo arrested Tsukune, brought him to their holding cell, and proceeded to show him images of his friends being interrogated and tortured. To spare them any pain, Tsukune admitted to being human, but in a cruel turn of events, Kuyo revealed the images were an illusion and his friends were actually in the room to hear his dooming confession. Although Moka had been in his confidence from the start of his tenure at Yokai, Kurumu and Mizore were not, and were deeply shocked and hurt at this stunning revelation, and they walked out speechless and betrayed. Tsukune was sentenced to be executed, and Moka was thrown in prison. The Newspaper Club's faculty advisor and their homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome, tried appealing to the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, but no avail. It looked at though Tsukune was doomed.

At his public execution, Tsukune pleaded with Kuyo to spare his friends, but his cries fell upon pointed deaf ears. However, in a stroke of saving grace for Tsukune, Ruby returned and rallied the other girls to save Tsukune from his horrid fate. They succeeded in freeing him from the cross he was tied to and the scorching pyre beneath him. Mizore and Yukari took care of Kuyo's henchmen while Kurumu and Ruby flew Tsukune up to the roof of the school while Moka followed up on foot. It now seemed that Tsukune would be safe and all would be well, but it was not so.

Shortly after he was brought to safety, Tsukune was shot through the heart with an arrow made of flame by Kuyo, which then proceeded to incinerate him alive, burning through his school uniform shirt and jacket, as well as his flesh. Now Tsukune was mortally injured, heavily burned and only just barely clinging to life. Tsukune reflected upon his times at Yokai with his friends, like the flashing of one's life just before one dies that he heard about, as it looked liked he was not long for this world. He could barely make out Moka's form and voice as she cradled him in her arms.

"Tsukune!" she cried. "Don't die! Please don't die!"

Tsukune looked into her eyes as best he could. "M-Moka . . . no matter what . . . I'll always be glad that I came here . . . because I got to meet you and everyone else . . ."

By now, Moka sorrowful tears flowed freely from her large green eyes. "No, Tsukune, stay with me!"

"I have one last request, Moka," Tsukune coughed. "Please . . . protect everyone . . . from Kuyo . . ." With that, Tsukune reached up and pulled off Moka's rosario before closing his eyes.

Moka realized that he was no longer moving, and screamed his name as her massive monster energy erupted from her body, freed from the protective seal of her rosario. As was usual when Inner Moka's fearsome personality resurfaced, her hair turned from bright pink to shining silver and her went from large and green to slitted and red. She carefully laid Tsukune down on the floor and stared down the murderous Kuyo with a hatred and fury that was palpable.

However, Kuyo was somewhat less than impressed with the swirling dark energy surrounding her. A cocky smirked was plastered all over his smug face as his slicked-back blond hair and black coat and school uniform blew in the ominous wind. "So, now we finally get to see the power of the super monster vampire, huh?" he mocked.

"Shut up!" Moka shouted.

With blinding speed, she ran behind Kuyo and delivered a furious signature roundhouse kick to his backside, sending him careening into a tower on the other side of the main Academy building. At that moment, Mizore and Yukari, having already dispatched the rest of Kuyo's underlings, arrived on the Academy building roof and reunited with the rest of the team, only to be greeted by the horrific sight of a charred and burnt Tsukune laying lifeless on the floor as he was surrounded by Kurumu and Ruby.

"No!" cried Yukari.

Mizore couldn't believe it either. "H-He's not dead is he?"

Kurumu could barely choke out a response "I'm sorry, but we were right here with him when—"

"Move!"

Everyone turned to see Moka walking toward Tsukune's motionless body.

"His lifeforce hasn't gone completely out yet," she said. "He's still alive, but just barely. If I hurry, he still could make it."

"What could you possibly do for him now?" asked a hysterical Kurumu.

Moka paused for only a brief instant. "I can give him my blood; I could inject it into him."

Everyone was puzzled, save for the knowledgeable and experienced Ruby. "That could work. Vampires have powerful regenerative capabilities, so maybe her blood could—"

"In that case, will he be alright?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"I don't know," answered Moka truthfully and somberly. "Even still, his chances are slim to none. But at this point, what other choice do we have?"

Just then, a deafening explosion came from the direction that Kuyo had been kicked in, and a large fiery fox-like creature emerged from the smoke, laughing manically. Its flames glowed a bright yellow, from its pointed snout to its four tails that rotated behind him, creating a pinwheel of pure flame. Black markings reminiscent of tribal tattoos covered its chest, shoulders, back, and face, and it had flowing pale brown hair. It looked like something straight out of Hell.

"What _is_ that thing?" asked Kurumu.

"Don't tell me . . . he's a yoko!" said Ruby.

"A yoko?" chimed Yukari.

"Once they reach the highest stage of power, foxes are sometimes worshiped as gods," Ruby explained. "They then become a yoko, one of Japan's strongest types of monsters!"

Kuyo roared in his true form. "Your super vampire powers do not disappoint, Moka Akashiya! Forcing me to reveal my true form is no small feat!" His four flaming tails began to twirl around him. "Now get a taste of my flame!" he shouted he threw large spinning wheel of fire at them.

"Mizore! Put up an ice wall!" Yukari cried.

"I can't! That attack is too strong!"

The group braced themselves for impact when they heard another voice.

"You idiots! What are you just standing there for?"

Just as Kuyo's flame wheel was about to land, a flash of color flew in front of the blast, blocking it. As the smoke cleared, the girls saw the singed form of Gin.

Gin held his burned arm in pain. "Looks like . . . I'm the biggest idiot of them all, aren't I? . . . But I can't help it . . . cause I don't wanna see all my clubmates get killed again . . . I couldn't take it . . ." With that, Gin collapsed.

Yukari rushed to him. "Gin!"

Kurumu was stunned by their President's sudden and uncharacteristic sacrifice. "He shielded us from the attack . . ."

Mizore was surprised too, but she was always more reserved than most when it came to publically displaying her emotions on her sleeve as the rest of her friends did. "I guess he really can act like a leader when he wants to."

"Acting tough is one thing, but what's the point if you just end up dead?" Kurumu despaired.

Kuyo leapt back over to the rooftop everyone else was on, chuckling evilly to himself. "Of all the people to step in, Gin, huh? Well, fine by me. Saves me the hassle of tracking him down and killing him later."

"You scum!" Moka growled.  
>Then, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby all moved in front of Moka and Tsukune, their arms outstretched, shielding their friends from Kuyo.<p>

"Go on, Moka!" Yukari proclaimed. "You can count on us to hold him off."

"Hurry and save Tsukune!" Mizore insisted.

"All of you might die, you know," Moka pointed out.

"Don't you think we already know that?" Kurumu answered without looking back.

Touched, but still too proud to show it, Moka could only say, "Sorry."

Kuyo took a step toward the group. "So, who's next then?"

Ruby's resolve was firm. "Everyone, we can't let him get past us, no matter what!"

Mizore matched her friend's determination. "We know."

Yukari wouldn't back down either. "We have to work together on this one."

Kurumu was unmovable. "Tsukune's life depends on us!"

Kuyo heard their speeches, and burst out laughing like the madman he was. "Hahahaha! I admire your spirit, ladies, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me! Now accept your fate gracefully, and maybe I will consider making your deaths as painless as I can!" He opened his mouth and fired a humongous ball of flame out of it at the girls.

Unprepared for an attack of that magnitude so soon, the girls were scattered as the fireball exploded on the ground in front of them, sending them in all directions. Moka dropped Tsukune as she too was blown back by Kuyo's assault. She staggered to her feet before she realized that Tsukune was no longer with her. She frantically looked around for him and found him face down at the back of the balcony of the roof, nearly falling over.

"No! I have to get to Tsukune quickly or he'll die!"

The other girls each also got to their feet. They all turned and rushed to Tsukune before it was too late. To their infinite dismay, they were cut off by Kuyo, who had leapt in between them and the dying Tsukune.

"I don't think so, girls! I'm not going to give you the chance to save him, but if you would like, I would be glad to send you to meet him in the afterlife!"

The girls were in full panic mode now. Tsukune had only a few minutes at best, maybe even as little as seconds.

"You filthy beast!" Mizore shouted as she threw a volley of her trademark ice kunai knives at Kuyo. They harmless evaporated against the flames of his four tails.

"Give me a break already!" he said. "Enough with this 'friends sticking together' nonsense. Humans and monsters are natural enemies. Don't you know that?" He fired another smaller fireball at the snow girl. She couldn't avoid it in time and it knocked her back against the railing on the side of the roof.

"Oh no!" cried Yukari.

Ruby snapped her fellow witch to attention. "Yukari! You and I need to focus together!" They each held out their wands, touching them at the head, focusing their magical power into a single spell.

Kurumu extended her claws, sprouted her wings and tail, and took to the sky. "No, Kuyo! It's you who doesn't get it!" She dove at Kuyo. "Monsters and humans can be friends if they really want to! We're proof of that!"

"Cut the crap!" Kuyo roared as he fired a volley of fireballs at her. Kurumu dodged and weaved through the fire and flames.

By now, Yukari and Ruby's combined spell was ready.

"Now, Yukari!"

"Right!"

They chanted together. "UNIFIED MAGIC! DARK RING OF CONTAINMENT!"

Their wands glowed a pale purple as they pointed them at Kuyo. A barrage of Yukari's trademark bladed tarot cards flew at Kuyo, who effortlessly burnt them to cinders with his tails.

"Do you think that of bunch of weak cards can hurt me?"

However, the charred remains of the paper cards reformed into dozens of spectral black crows.

"We've got you now!" gloated Ruby. "You're trapped in our ring of spirit birds! If you think you can break out of that, you're sorely mistaken!"

Kuyo was unfazed. "Well now, you've all manage to put on an interesting show for me. Futile, but interesting nonetheless." He intensified the heat of his flame tails and roasted the spirit birds as easily as he did the cards.

Ruby, however, was equally unfazed. "Not so fast."

The birds' remains reformed yet again, gathering above Kuyo into a single massive bird. This huge bird then dove straight down onto Kuyo, impaling his right eye on the bird's pointed beak. Kuyo roared in agony.

"It worked!" Yukari cheered.

Kuyo continued to writhe in pain. "Now you've done it, injuring my face!" As he fumed, his body seemed to transform. His snout vanished and his paws became arms. It looked like he was reverting to his human form. "I won't let a bunch of second-rate groupies get the better of me!"

Yukari noticed Kuyo's change. "Is he reverting back to his human form?"

"You must've really got him good with that last one!" Kurumu cheered.

Despite this, Ruby was visibly worried now. "No, you're wrong! He's not changing back into human form! He's compressing his monster energy, turning into a stronger and more focused form!"

His truly imposing muscular physique restored while retaining the ornate black markings adorning his body, Kuyo's flames grew hotter to the point that they became blue and his skin turned a deathly pale white. His hair grew down his back and past his waist, and his pointed ears became elongated on his head through his hair. His front paws transformed into clawed humanoid hands, while his hind legs kept their canine appearance. His four tails rotated behind him like the sails of a windmill on fire. He chuckled evilly. "You should be flattered, ladies, forcing me to take my most powerful form. Few before you have done that." The girls were frozen in fear at their foe's powerful new form. Kuyo held out his hand and focused his fiery monster power into an enormous blue fireball. "Now, DIE!"

Kuyo released his attack just as Mizore reopened her eyes, and there was a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Kuyo saw each of the girls lying sprawled on the floor. They were all still alive and most surprisingly relatively unscorched, but still effectively incapacitated. He turned to Mizore.

"Hmm, it looks like that snow girl used the last of her strength to save you all at the last second with a wall of ice. Impressive." He held up his finger and formed another blue flame. "Shame it only works once though."

"Right. You don't get a second shot."

Kuyo looked up to see Moka standing before him, staring millions of daggers into his cold eyes. In the heat of battle, he had almost forgotten she was still there.

"Now step aside so I can save Tsukune before I beat you senseless."

"Hardly. You couldn't revive that worthless pile of human garbage even if I did let you pass. He's already dead, and soon, you all will be too. So, bring it on, vampire! After I eliminate you, no one on campus will ever question my authority again!"  
>Not wasting any more time, Moka dashed forward and delivered a mighty right kick to Kuyo's head, but he blocked it with his arm. Next, she tried a left kick at his midsection, but again she failed to connect. She threw kick after kick after kick at Kuyo, who blocked or dodged most of them. Even the few attacks that did actually land didn't seem to hurt him even a little. Kuyo's new form was just too powerful, and Moka was already far too spent. Kurumu and the others maintained enough consciousness to watch Moka's ineffective assault through half-open eyes, but they could do little more than observe in defeated silence. It was looking bleak for the girls and Tsukune.<p>

"What about Tsukune?" said Kurumu through her own blood and tears. "Is he still ok? Can we still save him?"

"I don't know," answered Moka as she continued to try to damage the nigh-invincible Kuyo. "If so, he can't have much time left. I need to get to him now!"

"Not a chance, vampire," Kuyo laughed in this throat. "He's gone. Accept it."

Moka twitched with rage and swung a stronger kick right at Kuyo's head. "MOVE, DAMN YOU!"

This time, Kuyo caught Moka's foot barehanded. She struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong. He chuckled again. "So this is the supposed strength of the legendary vampire? Is this all you've got? Pathetic. I'm not even breaking a sweat."  
><em>No!<em> Moka thought. _I've already spent all my energy. I have nothing left_.

Kuyo's hand began to sizzle with Moka's foot still in it. "You're weak! Weak! This is what happens to a monster when she loses her head playing with a human!"

With his free hand, Kuyo delivered a quick punch to Moka's gut, followed by several more to her gut, and finishing with a mighty uppercut to her jaw. Moka staggered backward, stunned at not only her pain, but the fact that she had even been touched. That _never_ happened. Kuyo stepped forward.

"Humans are ugly, petty-minded creatures. They're selfish and lazy. They betray their friends. They lie and cheat. And they hurt other living things without a second thought. For fraternizing with that disgraceful human scum, you deserve nothing short of death!"

Kuyo then delivered a flurry of strong, swift punches all over Moka's body. He struck her in the face, the sides, the torso, her arms, and her legs. He finished his assault with a mighty right hook to her jaw, sending her skating backward. She screeched in surprise and pain as she landed next to the other girls. It was all but over.

The tiniest glimmer of hope came when hearing Moka' muffled scream brought Tsukune back to enough consciousness to slightly open his eye enough to see what was happening. It didn't take long for him to see things were as dire as they could be. He saw Gin unconscious and burnt off to one side, and all of the girls injured and down for the count on the other side. Even Moka, who Tsukune knew as the strongest fighter he ever met, thought to be unbeatable, was beaten. And still no sign of help from anyone anywhere. They were on their own. And now, Tsukune was one his own.

_No! _Tsukune thought to himself. _No! No! NO! I've failed to protect them. Again! Why must I be so weak? Why must they always protect me? It's not right. It should be me instead of them! I should be able to protect myself, protect them, protect everyone! I can't let it end like this!_ He tried to move, but couldn't. He couldn't even lift a finger. He was too far gone. He could feel his breath leaving him. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down. His vision was fading and his hearing was deteriorating. His skin was nearly burnt completely off and his sensation was completely gone. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he could barely even think.

_This is it! I really am going to die here! __Curse this feeble human body! I guess I was too weak after all, but that's not important right now! What's important is saving Moka, and Kurumu, and Mizore, and Ruby, and Yukari, and Gin!_ He tried to get up again, but still to no avail. _There must be something I can do! Something! Anything! I just know I have to have something in me._

Tsukune saw Kuyo walk over to the girls casually, taking his time and reveling in their pain and suffering. His blue flames lit up and circled his body, charging up his final attack. He held out his hand as his flames gathered within it, forming another fireball.

"Looks like the Newspaper Club should have been left on the cutting room floor." He laughed at his own joke. "Truly, I am a god. I've defeated a succubus, a snow girl, two witches, a werewolf, and even a mighty vampire! I am invincible! With you lot out of my way, no one at this school will ever disobey me again! Not even the teachers! Now it is time for you all to join your human friend in Hell! Burn! Burn until there is nothing left!"

Kuyo brought his hand down to deliver the coup de grace.

Unable to watch any longer, Tsukune shut his eyes and prayed like he never prayed before. _No! Someone! Anyone! Help them!_ Still, Tsukune knew there wasn't anyone else, only him. And it was up to him to save Moka and the others. _Please God! Do something! If I ever had anything worth dirt inside of me, now is the time to bring it out! Now! Now! NOW!_

Suddenly, a massive energy erupted from Tsukune's body. It was so big and so powerful, that even Inner Moka's aura was dwarfed by it.

Instantly, Kuyo stopped dead in his tracks, sensing the impossibly large energy coming from the supposed human that was supposedly dead. He extinguished the flames in his hand as he slowly turned around.

"What the hell?"

—

Tsukune felt life thrust back into his body. He felt a surge of power like never before. He had more stamina, strength, and vitality then he had ever had in his life. He could no longer feel pain from his wounds as he felt his skin and his entire body rapidly healing itself. His vision, hearing, and sensation had returned in full, sharper than he thought possible. He stood slowly, focusing everything he now had on saving Moka and the others, barely half-realizing just what was happening to him. He looked down at his hand and clenched his fist. He felt like he could take on not only Kuyo, but his entire Security Force and all the other baddies at this school at once. He knew not why or how he was still alive and felt as strong as now did. All that mattered now was rescuing Moka and the others.

—

Kuyo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tsukune Aono the human, who he had just fried to a black smoldering crisp, was standing up. Not only was he alive, his burnt skin and other wounds were healing at a speed that not even a vampire could match. By the time Aono was on his feet again, he was completely good as new. Better even. His body crackled with an energy that Kuyo had never seen or heard of before. It was violent and powerful, swirling around him in circles and waves, in vibrant and aggressive colors of red, orange, and yellow. As Aono breathed again, the energy aura died down and looked to be absorbed back into his body.

"How? This is impossible! You can't be alive! I just killed you! I saw you burn to death by my own flame with my own eyes!"

And indeed, it was impossible. His sources told him that Aono was a human, but no human could come back from that kind of punishment. Could it be possible he was misinformed? If he had been, then heads were going to roll. But even he wasn't a monster, it didn't explain that energy. Whatever it was, it wasn't monster energy. It just didn't have that monstrous feel to it; it was something else entirely. But what?

—

Moka must've been more dazed than she thought, because she could've sworn she just saw Tsukune get up, and he was unharmed. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby couldn't believe it either. Tsukune was alive! And not only alive, but looking as powerful as the strongest of monsters! They each got up as best they could. They were all still in pretty rough shape, but at least they could stand. Just simply seeing that Tsukune was okay was enough to give them the strength to get up. They were all ecstatic that Tsukune was alive, but they were all more surprised and awed more than anything, none more so than Moka.

"I'm so glad Tsukune's alright!" shouted Yukari joyously.

"Wow, Moka!" Kurumu exclaimed. "What you did really worked! Your blood saved him!"

"Amazing! So this is what the blood of a vampire can do," said Ruby.

Moka was silent for a moment. When she spoke, it was in so low a whisper, that it was barely audible. "I didn't save him."

Kurumu leaned in closer to her. "What was that, Moka?"

Without taking her eyes off Tsukune, Moka answered, "I didn't save him."

"What?" all the other girls cried together.

"I didn't inject any of my vampire blood into him. Kuyo stopped me before I could," Moka continued without missing a beat.

"Then, how is he alive?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari jumped. "That must mean that Tsukune really was a monster all this time after all!" The other girls smiled and nodded, and that seemed to put the matter to rest. That is, until they heard Moka speak again.

"No."

Kurumu faltered with the other girls. "No? What do you mean 'no?'"

"Tsukune is not a monster. I would have sensed his monster aura if he was. His blood always tasted and smelled like a human's. I know. He told me himself that he was a human."

All of the girls' eyes went wide with equal amounts of shock, fear, and awe as they all gasped simultaneously. Mizore was so stunned that her ever-present lollipop fell out of her mouth.

"T-Then if it wasn't your blood, and Tsukune's a human, then how is he still alive? Moka, what's happened to him?" Kurumu asked.

For the first time in a long time, Inner Moka didn't have an answer. "I . . . I don't know."

—

Tsukune looked up from his hand and stared at Kuyo. He knew what he had to do know. Clenching his other fist, Tsukune pointed an accusatory finger at Kuyo.

"You! Kuyo!" he shouted with a boldness that could almost be as felt as it was heard. Kuyo almost couldn't hold back the flinch that he felt at hearing the power in Aono's voice. "Leave my friends alone!"

Visibly taken aback, Kuyo nearly stammered. "W-What?"  
>"You heard me. Leave them alone."<p>

The sheer gall of Aono's statement was enough to shake Kuyo back into his usual tough attitude, but there was still something weaker about his tone. "T-This . . . This is an outrage! How dare you speak that like and make a fool out of me! I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

Tsukune's piercing glare was unflinching. That, combined with the power that he felt, Kuyo felt real fear for the first time in living memory.

"Last warning, Kuyo." Tsukune's words were as cold and hard as stone. "Leave, or else."

After being threatened like that, Kuyo's anger overrode whatever fear he might have felt. "Leave! Gimme a break! I preserve order and protect the peace at this academy! You really think that you can take me down! Even if you somehow have a little bit of power, it sill isn't going to make the least bit of diff—"

Kuyo was cut off by a lightning-fast, super-powerful punch to the face from Tsukune that immediately sent him flying to the other end of building's roof.

Kuyo barely had the wherewithal to form a coherent thought as he flew through the air. _Impossible! I didn't even see him move! Not even werewolves are that fast! And the power of that punch! The vampire wasn't even hitting me half that hard!_

Kuyo opened his eyes and looked ahead of him, only to see Aono already there, waiting for him. When Kuyo flew by Tsukune, Tsukune wheeled around and slammed Kuyo's gut with a drop kick, creating enough force to crack the cement beneath them and forming a small crater. Kuyo was in a lot of pain right now.

—

The girls were still watching, but couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"W-Wow," blurted Kurumu. "Just wow."

"H-how is he doing that?" Mizore asked.

Moka still hadn't taken her eyes off Tsukune, not even to blink. "I already said I don't know. I didn't even see him move before that first hit."

"Well, if not even you saw him, Moka, then I don't feel as bad because I didn't either," said Kurumu.

—

Tsukune reached down and picked up Kuyo by the shoulder. Tsukune held him up at arms length and hit him square in the face with another massive punch, sending him flying a hundred feet into the sky. As soon as he hit Kuyo, Tsukune took off flying into the air, chasing after him. He caught up with Kuyo and grabbed him again by the shoulder. He hovered there in the air for a moment, clutching Kuyo's barely conscious form.

Kuyo stuttered as he looked around and saw where he was. "W-What the hell?"

—

"So he can fly now?" Mizore asked. They were all still too dumbfounded to truly comprehend or believe what was happening.

"I guess so, but where are his wings?" Kurumu added.

"Apparently, he doesn't need any," suggested Ruby.

—

Tsukune rammed yet another punch to Kuyo's face, sending him careening back to the rooftop with tremendous force and speed. Kuyo's back crashed hard into the concrete, creating another small crater. Kuyo was blacking out fast.

"Uhh . . ."

Tsukune looked down on his fallen foe, still not satisfied and still determined to put an end to his threat to his friends' lives. "I'm gonna make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again!"

Tsukune thrust out both his hands and some of his energy from before began to gather in his palms. After a second, he let loose and fired a powerful beam of energy from his hands at Kuyo.

Kuyo barely had time to register what he saw before he was hit by Tsukune's energy beam. There was a mighty explosion that sent dust and debris in all directions.

—

The girls were shocked by the force and wind caused by the blast, but were unharmed. As the dust settled, there was a giant hole in the rooftop where the explosion had been. They crept up to the edge of the hole and leaned in to peer inside. Several stories down, on the base level, they could see straight through layers of concrete and stone and make out Kuyo's body's form at the very bottom of the building. A closer look revealed that although he was badly injured and still smoking, his chest was also still rising and falling, indicating that he was still breathing and wasn't dead.

After a silence that seemed to last hours, Moka was the one who broke it. "I don't know what Tsukune is anymore, but I don't know of any type of monster that is as strong as a vampire, fast as a werewolf, and can fly, heal quickly, and shoot energy blasts like that."

The other girls looked at each other anxiously. Sure, they were proud and still admirative of Tsukune, whatever he was, but they were more worried about him now more than anything.

—

In the sky, still hovering, Tsukune was out of breath. He descended back to what was left of the rooftop slowly. As he landed, Tsukune let out a sigh of relief knowing that everyone was safe now, but only then did he realize what he had just done. He looked at his hands in pure horror, terrified and awed by what he had just done. He was so engrossed in his own shock that he didn't notice all the girls running up to him.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted worryingly. "Are you alright?"

Tsukune didn't answer her; he was still staring at his hands. Even when she threw herself at him and hugged him with all her might, he didn't respond.

"Tsukune?"

"He must be in shock," said Ruby. "Understandably, though."

Yukari waved her hand between his face and his hands. "Tsukune! Please say something!"

"Talk to us, Tsukune!" Mizore pleaded, poking him the face. Again, no response.

Then, Moka walked over. She silently told them to give him some room with her eyes. She knelt down in front of Tsukune, placed her hands on his shoulders, and slightly shook him.

"Tsukune, look at me." She spoke calmly and concernedly, with the slightest hint of fear that her voice could muster. It was actually enough to get him to blink and focus his attention on her. "Tsukune, do you know what you just did?"

Tsukune blinked a few more times, as if he was trying to wake up from a strange dream. "I . . . uh . . . I think . . . I think I just beat Kuyo."

"Yes . . ." Moka prodded.

"And . . . I . . . I survived that burns, and I flew, and . . . and I . . . with the lasers . . . and . . ."

"Tsukune," Kurumu added, "why didn't you tell us you could do those things?"

"I . . . I didn't know I could."

Moka spoke again as she just did. "Tsukune, do you know how you did that?"

"No, no I . . . I don't. I just did."

"You just did?"

"Yeah, Moka . . . I . . . I don't know how else to explain it. I just saw that you were all in serious danger, and I knew I had to do something to protect you, and . . . and it just sort of . . . .happened."

"Tsukune, are you sure you're not some type of monster? A wizard even?" Ruby asked gently.

"NO!" Tsukune snapped. "No! I'm not! I'm not a monster! Or a wizard or anything! My parents are humans! _I_ am a human! I _am_! At least, I think I am." He grabbed his head in despair. "Oh God!"

The girls watched in tangible emotional pain as they watched the boy they each cared so much about rock in place in complete and total confusion about his every own identity. None of them knew what he was feeling. Sure, they all weren't human, but at least they had always been aware of that and knew what they actually were. But to have no idea what you are, or to doubt your very sense of self? What greater turmoil is there?

Tsukune released his head, and looked up at Moka, who had never let go of him. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "Moka, what _am_ I?"

Moka stared right into eyes. "I don't know, Tsukune. I don't know." Not knowing what else to say, he let him go and slowly stood up. She retrieved her rosario from the floor nearby and reattached it to her necklace. As soon as she did so, she closed her eyes as he hair returned to the bright pink color of Outer Moka. As always when she restored her rosario's seal, she wobbled a little on her feet and then fainted, but Kurumu was able to steady her and then gently lay her down on the floor.

Just then, the door to the rooftop burst open, and hundreds of members of the Yokai Academy student body poured out onto the remnant of the building rooftop, all of them shouting and murmuring as they each took in the situation.

"What happened here?"

"What's this huge hole?"

They gathered around the edge of the abyss, peering down into it.

"Look down there!"

"What the?—"

"Holy crap!

"It's Kuyo!"

"That's crazy!"

"Somebody beat him?"

"I don't believe it!"

"Who coulda done that?"

The crowd's questions were rapid fire. Tsukune sat there, starting to retreat into the fetal position. All these voices were making it even harder to think right now.

Seeing that the crowd really wasn't helping Tsukune and that some damage control needed to be done quickly before this got out of hand, Kurumu tried to explain. "Um . . . well, it's kinda like this, and . . ."

At that point, their homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome appeared from amongst the crowd. "Mr. Aono! I'm really impressed! You certainly showed that Kuyo a think or two, didn't you?"

Tsukune rounded to look at her. "But . . . but I didn't know . . . I didn't mean for . . ."

Kurumu snorted. _Geez, Ms. Nekonome, you airheaded catnip addict! I know you're trying to help, but you're really only making him feel worse!_

"Now, we don't exactly condone violence or anything," Ms. Nekonome continued, "but this little incident has certainly cleared your name, wouldn't you say?"

"I . . . uh . . . but I . . ."

It was at this point that the crowd collectively decided to start throwing its two cents in again.

"I guess the Security Committee just jumped to conclusions."

"We're sorry, Tsukune. We never shoulda suspected you of being human."

Kurumu saw that look of utter terror flash in Tsukune's eyes again. _Oh no! I have to stop this before it snowballs!_

Unfortunately, the crowd didn't seem to want to stop.

"But even so, look how you managed to kick Kuyo's butt!"

"Let's hear it for the new strongest monster at Yokai Academy!"

Tsukune started rocking again. "No!"

Kurumu threw her hands up. "Okay, that's enough. Go away now. Tsukune needs to rest."

Sensing what Kurumu was doing, the other girls quickly sought to help.

"Yeah, he was just involved in a big fight," said Mizore. "He needs to go to the infirmary right away."

"Please, give him some space!" added Ruby.

"Oh, come on, Ms. Kurono," said Ms. Nekonome. "What's the harm in a little fun? This is cause for celebration!"

"No, Ms. Nekonome," Kurumu tried to reason with her. She dropped her voice and cupped her mouth so only they could hear. "You don't understand. Something happened to Tsukune that—"

"Come on, guys! Let's give our new monster hero a celebratory toss in the air!"

Tsukune shut his eyes and clasped his head again. "Stop!"

But the crowd didn't pay attention. "Hip, hip, hooray!"

"Stop!"

"Hip, hip, hooray!"

"Stop!"

"Hip, hip—"

"STOP!" Tsukune wailed.

As he cried, his chaotic energy aura violently emanated out from inside him again, lashing out at his unintentional tormentors in spikes and valleys. The students recoiled at the sudden display of power, though none were hurt by it.

The backlash from his energy aura put more stress on him than he was used to, and Tsukune started to black out fast. Just before he fainted and slumped over, only one, all consuming, ever-present thought was in his head:

_What am I?_

—

Elsewhere, on the other side of the world, in New York state, in the United States, on a computer terminal, in a mansion, in a secret room, a light flicked on a screen. It showed a map of the Earth, then increasingly focused on a specific area of Japan. The screen read: TARGET—LOCATED.


	2. Awkward Adjustment

Rosario + Vampire / Ultimate Marvel**  
>The Mutant Factor<strong>

Chapter 2: Awkward Adjustment

Tsukune was writhing in pain in front of the school grounds entrance. The raging energy force inside him radiated out in violent bursts. A blast struck out and reduced a tree to cinders instantly. Another blast flew and made the main school campus building a pile of smoldering rubble.

"Arrggh! No! Can't . . . control it!" Tsukune grabbed h is head like he had a migraine that could fracture the skull of a rhino.

"Tsukune!" His friends ran to him, seeking to help.

"No! Stay away!" Tsukune warned.

They didn't listen.

"Tsukune, get a hold of yourself," Kurumu wailed. She reached out for his arm. As soon as she touched him, a blast of Tsukune's energy ran through her like an electric current. She screamed in indescribable agony as his power fried her alive. Tsukune saw her charred corpse fall lifeless to the ground.

"NO!"

Mizore reached out next. "Please calm down!" She was answered the same way Kurumu was, getting roasted by a bolt of Tsukune's power. Her body was obliterated, reduced to a puddle that quickly evaporated.

"STOP! STOP! GET AWAY!"

Tsukune couldn't control his frustration, and his energy fluctuations got even further out of control. Without thinking, two more bolts flew out, killing both Yukari and Ruby.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Moka reached out to grab his hand. "Tsukune, it'll be okay. I'm here."

Tsukune reflexively grabbed her wrist instead. Not being able to control his strength, he accidentally started to crush her arm.

"Tsukune, you're hurting me!"

Before he could stop himself, Tsukune heard the gut-wrenching sound of her wrist bones snapping.

"AAHH!"

"No! I-I'm sorry, Moka! I can't control it!"

"Then learn to control it, you weak little worm!"

Tsukune looked back up to see Moka's other, inner personality in control.

"If you can't do this, then what good are you?"

"But I . . . I . . ." Tsukune's power hit a new, greater spike, and pulsated bigger and more dangerously than ever before. "ARRGGH!"

All that energy was released at once, causing a massive explosion to radiate from Tsukune's body. The last thing that Tsukune saw was Moka's body being incinerated to less than nothing.

—

"NO!"

Tsukune awoke violently, quickly sitting up out of bed, his arm outstretched as he reached for something that he realized wasn't even there. His hospital gown clung to his sweat-covered body. His brow dripped with it as well.

_It was all a dream. No, it was a nightmare!_

Tsukune looked around. He saw that he was in Yokai Academy's infirmary on a hospital bed. He saw that all of his friends surrounded his bed. Moka had a few bandages on her face, but seemed relatively okay, considering. Her rosario was back on, so it was her outer personality that Tsukune was currently looking at. Kurumu's eyes were red from what appeared to be crying for a long time, otherwise she was fine too. Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby all looked unharmed as well. Even Gin was there, leaning against the wall looking on. He looked all healed up too, although he still smelled like a campfire. Even their teacher, Ms. Nekonome was in the room, looking terribly worried.

Tsukune sighed in relief. _Thank God they're all alright_.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu wailed. "You're okay! I was so worried!" She leapt at him to hug him like she usually did.

Tsukune recoiled at her approach. "Get away from me!"

Kurumu gasped as she froze. He had never reacted like that before when she tried to hug him. The tears in her eyes welled up again. "Tsukune, what's the matter?"

Tsukune took a deep breath. _It's okay. That was just part of the dream. It wasn't real._ He mustered as big a smile as he could, but it still came out heavily forced and terribly awkward. "Sorry, Kurumu. I guess I'm still kind jumpy after everything that's happened."

Moka reached out slowly for Tsukune's hand and gently took it. He flinched at her touch, but only slightly.

"Tsukune," she spoke gingerly. "Really, how are you feeling?"

Tsukune exhaled again and gathered himself. He clenched his other free hand, and flexed that arm. "Honestly, physically, I feel great. Better than I ever have. Like nothing can stop me, you know?" He looked right into her big green eyes. "I just . . . I just don't know what to think about all this. I'm scared."

Moka sighed. She was still worried, but that put at least a few of her concerns at ease. "Well, I can understand that."

Tsukune looked away. "Honestly, Moka, while I do appreciate that, I don't think you can understand this. Not at all. None of you can."

Moka withdrew her hand. "Why?"

"Tsukune, how could you say such a thing?" Kurumu chimed in. "We're your friends! We're here for you! We're trying to understand."

Tsukune sighed again and closed his eyes. This was going to be a little difficult to explain. "Look. None of you are human. And that's fine. I get it. I accept that and came to terms with that a while ago. Moka, you're a vampire. And Kurumu, you're a succubus. And so on and so forth. But the thing is, you've always known that. You've always known you weren't human, and you always knew what you really were. And that's great for you. It really is. But how could you know what it's like to think you're one thing your whole life, and then, all of a sudden, you find out that you're something else entirely? That you don't even know _what_ you are anymore? How can you possibly understand that?"

All the girls looked away somberly. Tsukune was right; they didn't understand.

Tsukune realized how disappointing that must have sounded to them. "Look . . . just forget it. I'm sorry." He tried to put on a smile again, with slightly more success than last time. "How are all of you? You don't look hurt."

"We're all okay, Tsukune," Moka said, slightly happier. "Thanks to you."

Tsukune blinked. "Me?"

Moka nodded. "Yes, you. Tsukune, you may not know what you are right now, but whatever you are, you were able to save us. And for that, I will always be grateful."

"Yeah yeah!" Yukari cried. "You were awesome!"

"You know Tsukune," Kurumu slipped on over the Tsukune's other side, to which he didn't not recoil this time, "I think I love you even more now. You were _so_ cool!"

A vein throbbed in Moka' forehead as she pulled on Tsukune's arm. "I think you were cool too, you know!"

Not wanting to be left out, Mizore grabbed Tsukune's left leg and tugged on that. "Tsukune, you know I'm _all about_ cool."

Yukari grabbed Tsukune's other leg and pulled. "I said it first!"

Ruby shifted nervously in place behind them. Tsukune felt truly grateful that he didn't have a fifth appendage. Still, Tsukune hated it when they did things like this, despite his begrudging liking of the attention. "Girls, please!"

They all locked eyes with each other, ignoring him.

"Girls!"

At that instant, each of the girls pulling on Tsukune felt an uncomfortable buzzing sensation in their fingers, like touching a doorknob while turning on a light switch. They each immediately let go. But before they did, they each couldn't help but notice that Tsukune seemed more toned than they thought he was before.

In the corner, Gin lowly growled to himself. "Figures you'd pull something like this, Tsukune, to get all the chicks to fawn over you more. How come you get all the attention? I helped too, ya know? Where's all the love for the Gin man?"

He was completely ignored. He fell on his face in exasperation.

"You know, Mr. Aono," Ms. Nekonome chimed in, "you're really the talk of campus now. These past three days, everyone's been talking about nothing but you. You're the hero of Yokai, so be glad!"

"Wait! Three days?" Tsukune shouted. "I've been out for three days?"

"Yes, Tsukune," confirmed Ruby. "Lots of things have happened."

_Again with that_. "Like what, Ruby?"

"Repairs have started on the main building, and Kuyo and his enforcers have been placed under temporary arrest. They're now occupying the very cells in their clubhouse that they used to throw innocent students in."

_Well, at least that's taken care of_.

"We were worried, Tsukune," said Moka. "That whole time you were twisting and turning in bed. You were moaning and you had a bad cold sweat. What were you dreaming about? Are you really okay?"

Tsukune shifted a little. "Yeah, I'm f-fine."

Moka wasn't convinced. "You sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, alright then, if you say so." Moka wasn't satisfied with that answer, but she figured it was best to drop the issue for the moment.

"What about you? You've still got some bandages."

Moka blinked. "Me? Well, I'm fine. I was mostly okay after a day," she said, waving it off.

"You should be thankful that you have such devoted friends, Mr. Aono," said Ms. Nekonome. "Not one of these girls has left your side even once since you were admitted."

"Really?" He looked up and around at all of the girls surrounding him. They were all beaming at him. Tsukune even took a slide glance at Gin, and saw him smirking. _Truly I am blessed to have such great friends_. "Thanks, guys. A lot."

"Of course, Tsukune," said Moka.

"You know I would do anything for you, Tsukune," Kurumu cooed.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like you've got yourself a pretty dedicated group of friends there, eh, Mr. Aono?"

Everyone in the room turned to see a new figure that had appeared in the doorway. He looked human, but then again, everyone at this school for monsters was supposed to look like that anyway. His sunken face was obscured by a hood covering the top part of his countenance, and although Tsukune couldn't quite make out his eyes in the shadow of his hood, the mysterious man's eyes seemed to have an ethereal glow to them nonetheless. He was clothed in complete white, an oldstyle robe, tied at the waist with a yellow sash, resembling those worn by Christian monks. A golden crucifix hung around his neck.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

Surprisingly, it was Ruby who answered. "This is the Exorcist," she explained. "He helped me out when I first came to Yokai Academy. He gave me my new wand after my old one broke."

The Exorcist walked into Tsukune's hospital room, with a smile on his face that Tsukune found very unsettling. It was a mix between sinister and manic. Yet, Tsukune didn't feel particularly threatened by him; it just seemed like he was an eccentric type rather than a villain.

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami," he introduced himself. "I am the Headmaster of Yokai Academy?"

Tsukune immediately felt a sense of panic. "What are you doing here? You're not here to expel me from Yokai for not being a monster are you?"

The Headmaster laughed. "Certainly not, Mr. Aono. You see, while the school's charter does forbid the presence of humans, luckily for you, it says absolutely nothing about what _you_ are. Don't you just love loopholes?"

"Huh?"

The Headmaster turned to Ms. Nekonome. "You see, Ms. Nekonome, I told you that I did not need to interfere in Mr. Aono's affairs with the Student Security Committee. I knew it would turn out favorably for him, although, admittedly, not necessarily in the manner in which events actually did unfold. But I suppose, if it works . . ." He turned to Tsukune. "So then, Mr. Aono, what now?"

Tsukune was startled by the Headmaster's question. "M-Me? Well, I . . . I guess . . . I find out exactly what happened to me. What I am."

"Ah . . . that is the million dollar question, isn't it, Mr. Aono?"

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

The Headmaster smiled like he knew something. "Well, everyone in this room has been made aware of the circumstance of your admittance to this education institution."

"What?" said Tsukune, taken aback. "They all know I'm human?" He looked around at everyone. They all looked kind of shifty. When he rounded on Moka, the look she gave him told him that she didn't betray his trust. "Wait, you know, sir?"

The Headmaster kept on smiling semi-evilly. "Of course, Mr. Aono. I've known since the start of your semester here. In fact, it was I who informed your friends and your teacher here of the particulars of your situation after your tumultuous encounter that afternoon."  
>"You knew all along? Then why admit a human at all?"<p>

"The purpose of this institution is to foster a sense of cooperation between monsters and humans, is it not? Such a relationship cannot possibly be forged if there isn't a link between the two worlds, a bridge if you will. So, every year, I cast a proverbial line into the sea of the human world to see if I get a bite of someone that I can get to come here. It just so happens that fate decided this year, you would be the lucky, or unlucky if you see it that way, young human. And I had such high hopes for you, Tsukune Aono. However, it is now rather apparent that my designs for you are no longer viable. After all, how can you become a link between monsters and humans if it is quite obvious if you are neither?"

"You used me? Tricked me into coming to this school?"

"It's not _my_ fault that you didn't read the brochure. Besides, nobody forced you to sign the release form either. Remember, you _chose_ to come here, Mr. Aono. I simply tweaked circumstances to nudge you in the direction I thought it best for all involved for you to go."

"Still, I don't like being used like a pawn in a scheme!"

"Does that mean you regret coming here?"

"Not for a second. I just wish I knew."

"Well, I have my reasons for disguising my intentions, which I'm sure you understand, given the nature of the situation."

"So if you knew I wasn't human, then why let me in at all?"

"Oh, you misunderstand. I didn't know then. Nobody did, frankly."

"So you know what I am now then?"

"Well, I have a hunch. An educated guess really."

They all waited in silence. The Headmaster said nothing.

". . . Well?" said Tsukune impatiently after a few seconds.

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you just yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, if I'm right about what you are, and I'm certain I am, then it would probably be best if they told you rather than you hearing it from me."

Tsukune was puzzled. "'They?' Who's 'they?'"

"Mr. Aono, you need to understand that I am an expert in monster society, and to a lesser extent, human society. It is my job to help the former seemingly integrate into the latter. Unfortunately for you, however, although I am somewhat familiar with what you are, I am bereft of any true expertise on that subject. However, I am acquainted with someone who is very learned on this matter."

"Well then, why don't you get a hold of him? Ask him for some help, please, sir."

"Oh, trust me, Mr. Aono. If I know my acquaintance, and I do, then he already knows."

"Huh? How would he already know that?"

"Heh heh. He has his ways . . . Of course, if my friend knows, then undoubtedly _he_ does as well . . ."

Tsukune didn't like the ominous way the Headmaster said that. "'He' who?"

"Oh, we'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it." The Headmaster's face suddenly became very grave. "And I sincerely hope we never come to it."

Now Tsukune was a bit scared. "So . . . if your friend knows, then what next?"

"Well, if he sticks to his normal M.O., then he will dispatch some of his associates here to contact you."

"Contact me? For what?"

"The reason I know of this man is because we have nigh identical motives, facilities, and goals. He too, runs a school, and he wishes to help . . . you people . . . blend into human society. His associates will try to recruit you to their school, for your own good, of course."

"What? No!" All of the girls cried in unison.

Kurumu latched onto Tsukune's arm again. "They can't take my Tsukune away from me!"

"Kurumu, please. I'm not going anywhere," Tsukune reassured, although he was uncomfortable again. He gently pushed her off.

"Mr. Aono, just like me, no one is going to force you to do anything or go anywhere . . . though admittedly he _is_ more capable of doing so than I . . ."

Tsukune groaned. _Seriously, I hate it when he's all cryptic like that_.

"The point that you need to keep in mind, Mr. Aono," the Headmaster continued, "is that he is far more capable than helping you with your . . . adjustments . . . than I am. At the very least, you should hear them out."

Tsukune closed his eyes in vexation. As if being in a school for monsters wasn't enough. He did not need this kind of stress. As his frustration built, he felt a tingling feeling in his fingers. Knowing what this signaled, he quickly took a deep breath to calm himself. This constant fear that he could explode at any moment couldn't go on any longer. First and foremost, this problem needed to go.

"Headmaster, could you at least help me with something now?"

The Headmaster tilted his head in interest. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Tsukune sighed. "It's just that since my change, I've been having issues . . . I sometimes can't control it . . . and I think that I might explode some time, and hurt my friends . . . Can you help me get this under control?"

The Headmaster chuckled slightly. "Quite frankly, young man, I think your father should have had this conversation with you several years ago."

Tsukune sweat-dropped, while all the girls turned bright red, and leaned in ever so slightly closer.

"Totally not what I meant, sir."

The Headmaster laughed to himself again.

"What I meant was . . . I think that sometimes, this new . . . whatever it is . . . gets out of my control. Like it gets too much for me to handle. Is there someway you can help me contain it?"

"Like how?"

"Like . . . I don't know . . . something like Moka's rosario or something like that. Something that does that kind of thing."

Moka lightly touched her rosario as Tsukune said that.

"Sorry, young man," the Headmaster said. "I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, I am not the architect of Ms. Akashiya's rosario. While I could theoretically forge a sealing object of that type, I most certainly could not create one of that caliber. Furthermore, I highly doubt that any magical power at my or anyone else's disposal would be effective for you. It would take a much more keen scientific mind to do that, if it is even possible at all."

Tsukune's face fell. "Then, what do I do? Can your friend help?"

"Well, that depends, Mr. Aono. I must admit that containing and restricting, certainly not by artificial means, are not normally his style. Rather, he prefers to coach, and help his students gain control on their own."

"So, what do I do now then?"

"That is entirely up to you, Mr. Aono. However I do have some suggestions."

"Like what?"

"First, everything that we have discussed, and everything that really happened between you and the Student Security Committee, stays in this room." He looked out among each of the individuals in the room, including the teacher. "And that goes for everyone.

"Second, wait for my associate's representatives to arrive. At the very least, they will have some important information for you."

"But who are they, Headmaster?"

"Trust me, Mr. Aono, you will know them when you see them.

"And connected to that, I highly advise you to remain under the radar for the foreseeable future. The last thing you want right now is more attention than you already have."

Tsukune nodded. "Couldn't agree more with you on that one. But when will they get here? _Can_ they even get here with the barrier?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll find a way around it, Mr. Aono. And as for when they'll be here. I'm sure that will be very soon."

Tsukune and his friends could only hope so.

—

On the other side of the world, a bald man in a wheelchair was in a massive and hollow spherical chamber. This room was plated with metal on the distant inner sides, and was completely empty, save for a device console out in the exact center of the room, connected to the hallway behind it by a small metal bridge. The man was going over the data that his supreme device had gathered some days previous.

"Hmm . . . interesting."

He lifted the device's helmet, connected by four cables to the main console, onto his head, and activated the device. He closed his eyes as he tried to relocate the cause of the other day's alert. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his temple, and was forced to quickly shut down the device and remove his helmet.

"What energy! This is more serious than I imagined. I need to get some help for this one."

He went back to the device's main console and began to push some buttons and manipulate some switches. Soon, the sleek metallic interior of the room faded away. The device itself and the bridge as well all vanished. The man was left alone in his wheelchair in white void of nothingness. Then, another textured image faded in to replace the appearance of the room. The man was now in a shady and dirty parking garage. However, not a car was in sight; the place was as empty as the original room had been. His surroundings were now inconspicuous and generic, as if he could have been anywhere and nowhere at all.

The man in the wheelchair looked over to his side, and saw another man materialize. This other man was African-American, also bald, with a goatee and an eyepatch over his left eye. His outfit was solid black, with a black leather trenchcoat flowing behind him. When he turned and spoke to the man in the wheelchair, his voice and posture indicated that this call from the man in the wheelchair was an unwelcome surprise.

"General Fury here. What is this all about Xavier?"

"General, I am in need of your help."

"Xavier, you know darn well that your and the X-Men's relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. was terminated under no uncertain terms after that last incident at the Triskelion."

"I remember, General, but I have just come into possession of a piece of important information. Important enough that you would be significantly interested in it."

"You don't say."

"Indeed, and the fate of the mutant community and the world at large may hinge on this."

"Well, you certainly have my attention now, Charles."

"A few days ago, Cerebro located the emergence of another young mutant."

"And how is this any different from the hundreds of other mutants your machine has found?"

"The energy feedback from this mutant was so powerful, it overloaded Cerebro's computer, and caused it to temporarily crash."

"Really?"

"General Fury, judging from the energy levels that I was able to recover from Cerebro's memory, this mutant may very well be _Omega_ _level_."

"Just because you can't use your legs, Charles, doesn't mean you can pull mine."

"I won't know for certain until I can meet him and study him, but the numbers would definitely point to that."

"So where is this wonder kid, Charles?"

"That's the other major concern here, Nicholas. His location will make this whole experience rather, problematic."

"How's that?"

"Well, luckily, Cerebro was able to pinpoint his location before it crashed. This young man is currently residing in a remote region of Japan."

"So?"

"It's just that his current location matches that of another educational institution. One that is very similar in purpose to mine."

"What's your point, Charles?"

"This school is the one owned by our mutual acquaintance, a one Mr. Tenmei Mikogami."

"Hell in a hand-basket. You mean . . . ?"

"I'm afraid so, Nicholas. Yokai Academy."

"Crap. That _is_ going to make this difficult. So what do you suggest we do from here, Charles?"

"That's difficult to say, Nicholas. I don't think we should make any moves until we discuss this development further. And I believe we should carry the remainder of this conversation in person, rather than here."

"Agreed, Charles. I'll pull some strings and rearrange things here at S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'll drop by as soon as I can."

"And I shouldn't have to tell you this, but we should keep this as quiet as we can until we have a better idea where to go from here."

"You're right; you don't have to tell me that. I'll see you in the flesh shortly, Charles. Fury out."

With that, the image of General Nicholas Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., faded away. Then Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, willed the holographic illusion of the parking garage to disperse, and he found himself returned to Cerebro's chamber. He shut down the machine, and placed his helmet back into its holster. He was in deep contemplative thought as he moved his automated wheelchair out of Cerebro's chamber. He sighed in exasperation.

_ Now I must prepare for the visit to this young man. This will be extraordinarily delicate, as this mutant possesses a power greater than most. If this gets out of hand, the damage and the body count could be terrible, especially if Erik becomes involved. You are now definitely a person of interest, young man, although I'm certain you don't want to be. You have my sympathy, but I sadly cannot afford to be as accommodating about this as I wish to be. I am truly sorry to place this burden upon you. I hope that, with time, you can learn to forgive me, Tsukune Aono._


	3. Assembling the Team

Rosario + Vampire / Ultimate Marvel**  
>The Mutant Factor<strong>

Chapter 3: Assembling the Team

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, was smiling to herself as she walked down the dormitory halls of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning that evening. Today, she went a normal pair of light blue jeans and a purple shirt with a wide black stripe down the middle that exposed her midriff, complete with her usual Star of David necklace. She was in a rare good mood these days. Comparatively, her life was going great for a change. Granted, she had had some pretty nasty bad spells as of late, but she thought that at least for the moment, dark days were behind her.

Chief among her reasons for her uncharacteristic elation was the fact that she was in a fantastic relationship with a great guy. And it wasn't that jerk, Bobby. _That_ was one of the embarrassing dark marks in her recent past that she intended to leave forgotten. The guy she was seeing now was _much_ better than Bobby. Her new boyfriend was nicer, smarter, braver, funnier . . . not to mention cuter.

Kitty had had a crush on the mysterious young superhero Spider-Man ever since she had read about him in the _Daily Bugle_ those months ago. She had gotten her hands on every piece of media about him she could find ever since. He always seemed like a cool guy, always saving people without seeking any reward, and funny, always making light of any situation, no matter how dire. When she found out that not only was Spider-Man her age, but super cute to boot, she thought it was best news she'd heard about since they moved up the release of the new Joss Whedon movie. After that debacle with Bobby, Kitty was feeling down and like she wanted to talk to somebody who would understand her, so she called up Peter, Spider-Man's real name, and made a lunch date just to hang out. On that day, they just clicked like she had never clicked with anyone before. They had so much in common! They were both science and sci-fi geeks, into all the same quirky things. They both were exasperated at all the unwanted attention they were getting in their secret lives. And as fate would have it, he had just gotten out of a bad relationship too. His ex-girlfriend had kept on abusing his trust and getting herself in danger with Spider-Man's enemies and identity, so he let her go. Kitty suggest that he would never have to do that with her since she was a mutant superhero in her own right, with the ability to phase through solid matter. Nothing could ever really hurt her unless she allowed it, so he would never have to constantly worry for her safety. Peter thought that was a great idea, and they ended their date, which was topped off by the two of them making mincemeat out one of Spider-Man's regular small-time foes, the Shocker, by sharing a kiss. They had been a couple ever since. Well, as much of a couple as two teenagers leading superhero lives and living thirty minutes and fifty dollars by cab away could be. They had their share of problems already, superhero problems that is, what with supervillains at all. Still, she was happier than she had been in months. Positively giddy, even.

Kitty was so absorbed in her own thoughts as she nearly skipped down the hall, that she nearly bumped into someone. At the last second, Kitty realized what she was doing, and was able to avoid a collision by phasing through the person in front of her. She stumbled for a second; even though she hadn't actually hit the person, she was still thrown off by the near-collision. She looked back to see a young African-American woman with short white hair. She was wearing black shirt with a black skirt. She had been wearing a lot more black lately, ever since he last boyfriend died.

"Hey, Ororo. Sorry about that," Kitty apologized. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Ororo smiled at her. "It's alright Kitty. No harm doing. I was looking for you anyway."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"The Professor would like to see you in his office."

Kitty looked slightly worried, but she didn't show it on her face. "Really? Okay, I'll head on over to the Prof's office right away then." _What would he want to see me for? Did I do something wrong or something?_

Kitty waved to Ororo and started to head for Professor Xavier's office, returning to her thoughts as she continued walking through the halls of the school.

Professor Charles Xavier was the Headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He was an intellectual who advocated pacifism whenever possible, and sought to sow the seeds of unconditional acceptance wherever he went. He was also the world's most powerful mutant telepath. The Professor had founded this school to find and help train young mutants to control their powers in a world that hates and fears them for the betterment of all man- and mutantkind. Also to that end, he formed the X-Men, a team of mutant superheroes, complete with mutant codenames that reflected their powers and their personalities, to protect humanity from threats to it from less-than-honorable mutant criminals who would do harm to others and to human-mutant relations. The Xavier Institute served as the base for the X-Men, and they had access to some of the world's most advance technology and equipment to aid them in their crusade for mutant and human peaceful coexistence. The Xavier Mansion in Westchester, in upstate New York, housed tons of such cool high-tech.

In the last few decades, hundreds of mutants had been born to people all throughout the world. Mutants were humans born with extraordinary powers or attributes due to random irregularities in their genetic code. No one knew exactly what caused mutations to occur, although there were plenty of theories, from nuclear fallout to ozone depletion to cellphone radiation. There were also those who thought that mutants were meant to be the next step in human evolution, and were therefore meant to rule over humans and the Earth. One such egomaniac was Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, a former friend of the Professor's, and one of the X-Men's most dangerous foes. Thankfully though, he was currently in jail, being held by S.H.I.E.L.D. in their base the Triskelion. But he was just one of several mutant ne'er-do-wells that gave mankind reason to hate and fear mutants.

And unfortunately, most humans did hate mutants. People had a tendency to hate and fear what they didn't understand, and not many people understood much about mutants. Some humans' fear of mutants was so great, that they went out of their way to destroy mutants. Some thought that mutants were an affront to God, some kind of abomination unto nature, or some other bigoted crap like that. One such particular jerkwad, Bolivar Trask, had once led a government-sponsored program that built giant robot enforcers called Sentinels that were programmed to seek out and destroy mutants like animals. It was horrible. That was one of the many reasons that the world needed the X-Men, and that the Xavier Institute existed. It was a haven for mutants where they could be accepted for what and who they were without worry of prejudice or ridicule. It certainly was such a place for Kitty.

Kitty had lost herself in her own thoughts again. She did that a lot, as she had a tendency to space out like that. She almost didn't notice that she had already arrived at the Professor's office. At least her inner autopilot was still working. As she reached up to knock on the door, she heard the Professor's voice from inside.

"You may come in, Kitty."

Kitty huffed. _I guess that what you get when you drop in on the world's strongest mind reader. He should have his own show. Heck, they gave one to that hack John Edward._

Kitty opened the door and went inside. The Professor's office was not unlike one would expect of a brainiac-type college professor: full bookshelves, an old-timey desk in the middle with a state-of-the-art computer, fake potted plants in the corner, that one motion-experiment thingy with the balls dangling on strings that hit each other and swung. From just his office, one couldn't guess that Professor Xavier was a mutant or a leader of a team of mutants with access to crazy advanced tech. Some mutants were just good at blending in like that, and the Professor had been at this since before Kitty was even born.

"Thank you for coming so promptly Kitty. We have something very important to discuss."

Kitty looked around the office and saw several familiar faces. Of course there was the Professor himself. He was stationary behind his desk, in his ever-present automatic wheelchair, wearing his usual brown suit. His fingers were steepled in front of him on his desk. Seeing him in that position, Kitty couldn't help but think of a pale Montgomery Burns.

Standing behind the Professor to his right was Samuel L. Jackson for some reason. No, wait . . . It was just General Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Kitty had to double-take before she recognized him. His presence here was somewhat odd. Kitty thought that after that last incident at the Triskelion when Magneto tried to escape, plus that other incident in Russia before that, that Fury had cut all ties between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men. He certainly cut their funding, that was for sure. Perhaps, after that other fiasco with that Elliot Boggs kid, then maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. was warming back up to them. S.H.I.E.L.D., short for **S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention **E**spionage **L**ogistics **D**irectorate, was a Men In Black-type of secret government organization that dealt with superhumans, mutants, aliens, robots, super geniuses, and all kinds of weirdo stuff like that. If their leader, General Fury, who was normally more elusive than an honest politician, was here, then this must have been a big deal indeed.

Standing in front of the Professor's desk and leaning against it was Jean Grey, codename Marvel Girl. A beautiful redhead with shoulder-length hair and green eyes, Jean was one of the Professor's first recruits into the X-Men, and thus one of the most experienced members of the team. She was a mutant telepath and telekinetic, and a very powerful one at that. She was one of Kitty's closer friends, and very much an older sister-type figure to not only Kitty, but many of the younger members of the team. She was very protective and kind, if not slightly sarcastic and spunky, but she had a terrible temper when angered. At times, it seemed like her anger possessed her, manifesting as some kind of furious firebird god. She really didn't seem like herself during those times. However, now, she was looking as sweet as she ever did, smiling at Kitty kindly. Today, she had gone with tight lowrider jeans and a pink shirt that showed her midriff. Kitty thought that outfit was cute, especially considering that hideous punk rock look she had when Kitty first met her. Jean had really grown up since then, both mentally, and fashion-wise. Kitty thought this was a good thing.

Off in the corner, leaning against the wall was Logan, better known as Wolverine. Logan earned that name by being tough, short, fierce, and furry. Logan was far and away the hardest-edged person Kitty had ever known, but she also thought that he had at least something resembling a normal person's soft side underneath that exterior harder than the Adamantium metal covering his skeleton. Of all the X-Men, Wolverine was easily the most mysterious, and that was really saying something. He was also the one with the shadiest past. Radical experimentation by a Canadian group called Weapon X gave Logan a super-strong metal skeleton and claws, but had taken his memories away in the process. Since then, he was never sure of anything anymore. Sure, he had some glimpses of memories forgotten and some shreds of his former life, but he could never tell which ones had been put their by his manipulators, so he never knew what to trust, and that went double for people. When Logan first encountered the X-Men, he was working as a double agent for Magneto, and his mission was to kill Professor Xavier for the mutant terrorist. However, after a fling with Jean, he decided to switch sides. Even so, he still had major team player issues, chief of which was an incident in the Savage Land involving Cyclops, but he had really mellowed out after that experience. Well, as mellowed out as Wolverine _could_ get anyway. All things considered, he was a handy guy to have around in a scrap, and not just because his mutant healing factor allowed him to survive just about anything.

There were a lot of big players in the Professor's office this evening. _So what am I doing here then?_ Kitty thought.

"You are here because I thought you would be best suited to help us in this new development," said Professor Xavier.

_Wait, how did he—? Oh yeah, right. World's most powerful telepath. Duh._

"Indeed."

"So what's the skinny, Prof?"

"I would like you to lead a small team of your classmates to make contact with and recruit a new mutant that Cerebro located a few days ago."

_Wow! The Professor has never given me this kind of responsibility before! I really must be on a hot streak!_ "Cool! So who am I going with?"

"There just outside now."

The office door opened and two more of Kitty teammates on the X-Men walked in, arm-in-arm. The first person Kitty saw was Bobby Drake, a.k.a. Iceman and her recent ex-boyfriend, followed shortly by his girlfriend, Rogue. Bobby was sporting his trademark backwards Mets baseball cap, with a blue World Industries t-shirt and torn jeans. Rogue was wearing torn jeans as well, and a Volcom t-shirt that was too big for her and Kitty could have sworn that she saw that shirt in Bobby's wardrobe before. Whatever.

Bobby was one of the Professor's older recruits, but he was still around Kitty's age. He hadn't been here at the Institute that long, but longer than Kitty and some of the others at least. He was a cocky, insensitive, show-off, but a relatively good-natured guy nonetheless. He was pretty tough in the team's battles, and had shown some rather impressive feats of power at times when the situation called for it, but he was mostly too much of a slacker to put much practice or work into it to become truly a great fighter. After the Weapon X incident he and Rogue dated for quite a while, a relationship that was somewhat strained considering Rogue's inability to make physical contact with anyone without killing them. One day, out of the blue, Bobby kissed Kitty, and shortly thereafter, Rogue left with another mutant they had a less than pleasant encounter with named Gambit. Bobby was a jerk and blamed Kitty for Rogue's departure, but after the incident on Krakoa, Kitty and Bobby made up and started going out. That is, until Kitty found out that Bobby was still a jerk and emailing Rogue behind her back, after which Kitty promptly sent him packing. After their breakup, "cold" hadn't even begun to describe their attitude toward one another. Really though, it wasn't that big of a deal though, as Kitty liked him liking her more than she actually liked _him_. Besides, after she got together with Peter, who was better than Bobby in every way anyway, Kitty had mostly put all that bad blood between her and Bobby in the past. Mostly.

Kitty didn't really have that much against Rogue either. All things considered, whatever happened between Kitty and Bobby wasn't her fault, although there was that one time she knocked Kitty right the heck out after the aforementioned spontaneous make-out session he pounced on Kitty. Still, it was Rogue's current appearance and circumstance that unnerved Kitty at the moment. Her past, with Weapon X, everyone had come to terms with, as she was an unwilling subject and a young girl being manipulated. They had even eventually forgiven her transgression of running with Magneto's Brotherhood shortly thereafter, as she had eventually seen the light and joined the X-Men. Even after she abandoned them to run off with that guy Gambit, who was over ten years her senior at that, they all welcomed her back with open arms. Now though, she was markedly different. Before, her powers made it so that she inadvertently stole the powers, memories, skills, certain personality traits, and abilities from anyone she made direct skin contact with, but she also took some of their life force. Taking too much from someone could kill them, and taking anything caused great pain for both. Because she couldn't control her power, Rogue was tormented because it meant she could never touch or get close to anyone. However, ever since she came back from her stint with Gambit, she didn't have her old powers anymore. She could touch anyone she wanted now without hurting them, something that Bobby was ecstatic over and they had been taking extensive advantage of ever since. What Rogue did have now, however, was Gambit's powers, charging up inorganic matter with energy making it explode. The oddest thing about her now was she also now had Gambit's eyes too: solid black sclera and red square irises with no pupils. To tell the truth it wasn't _that_ freaky to Kitty; it was just a little unsettling. That, and she also had a tendency to talk in guttural French on occasion. Seriously, what was that about?

Kitty snapped back to reality. "_They're_ my team?"

Bobby blinked, startled. "What do you mean '_my_' team? Who died and made you leader?"

The Professor looked at the newest face to enter his office. "_I_ did, Bobby, though I assure I am still alive at the moment." He looked out at everyone in front of his desk. "I wanted to wait until all of you were here so I could explain the particulars of this mission to all parties involved."

"So what's going on, Professor?" Kitty asked.

"As I already said, a few days ago, Cerebro located another mutant. However, the energy feedback from this individual was so great, that it caused Cerebro to overload and temporarily damaged its circuits. Based on that level of power, it may be that this individual may be an Omega-level mutant."

Kitty gasped. Rogue seemed mostly unresponsive. Bobby snorted like and idiot.

"So what's the big deal, Prof? What's that mean, again?" Bobby asked.

All in the room sighed, except Logan, who may have fallen asleep from boredom at this point.

Jean got up from leaning on the Professor's desk. "An Omega-level mutant is the most powerful class of mutant that exists," she explained. "Omega-level mutants usually have extraordinary amounts of power, the ability to manipulate the world around them to an extent that other mutants can't. Sometimes they can have immortality, or extreme manipulation of matter and energy, or high psionic ability, or strong telekinesis, or even have the power to exist beyond the boundaries of the known physical universe. Power like that is often very difficult to control. Do you remember Elliot Boggs? He was an Omega-level mutant, and I'm sure you remember how _that_ turned out."

The three shuddered. They _did_ remember.

Xavier eyed his star pupil warily. He noted that Jean neglected to mention that _she_ was an Omega-level mutant as well, and for good reason. It was for the best that that was kept within closed circles for the time being.

"So this kid's like, dangerous or something?" Kitty asked.

"Well, to be frank, yes," answered the Professor. "But that's not to say the young man is a menace or anything of that nature. He just needs help controlling his powers, or he may become a danger to himself and others. That's why our associate General Fury is here. We don't want this becoming an international incident."

"Darn right, we don't," said the General. "That's why S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to back you guys on this one. We don't want this kid to explode anymore than you do."

"So, does that mean S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are gonna come with us on this one?" asked Bobby.

"Actually, no, Bobby," the Professor explained. "We don't want to go in there guns blazing, and not just because of _where_ he is. We don't want to frighten the lad; we want the opposite of that. We want to assuage his fears, not aggravate them. He could very well become volatile if he his backed into a corner, like a frightened animal. For that reason, only the three of you will be sent to talk with him."

"But why us, Professor?" asked Kitty. "We're still just underclassmen. Why not send someone more experienced like Jean here?"

"We think it best that he hear this from young people closer to his own age. We want him not to feel alone or that he is an outcast. We want him to feel welcome and that he is among friends here.

"Cerebro was able to glean a basic personality profile from him before it was damaged. This young man thinks very little of himself, and unfortunately has thought so for the majority of his life. He doesn't have much in the way of self-esteem or confidence. I thought you three would be best able to relate to him in a way that would make him feel not so alone. This young man is also very much already scared, and not just because of this recent development. Considering his circumstance, that feeling is understandable."

"So we're your poster children then, Prof?" Bobby interjected insensitively.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but in a sense, yes."

"However," General Fury cut in, "S.H.I.E.L.D. _will_ be on stand-by to assist if anything gets out of hand. And considering where he is, that is entirely possible."

"Exactly. The rest of the X-Men will be on-call as well," the Professor added. "Make no mistake, this is a dangerous place we're sending you, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"You've mentioned several tahmes that where he is ah dangerous place, Professor," Rogue pointed out in her ever-present thick Southern accent. "So where is he anyway?"

"Well, the answer to that question is a delicate one, Rogue," Professor Xavier said. "To begin, Cerebro was able to identify his location as being deep in a remote region of Japan. _Very _remote."

"What's he doing way out there?" Kitty asked.

"He is already attending another school, not entirely by his own designs I imagine, called Yokai Academy. This could prove to be problematic if not handled carefully enough."

"So what's the big deal, then? They wouldn't want us sniping away one of their students or something?"

"No, Kitty, I doubt that. It's just that, because of certain international treaties and agreements S.H.I.E.L.D. has with this school and the community that backs it, I am regrettably unable to tell you much about it."

Kitty was skeptical. "Really now?"

General Fury nodded in confirmation.

Xavier bowed his head and sighed. "Sadly, yes. What I can tell you is that the purpose of _that_ school is not wholly unlike the purpose of _this_ school. Always be on your guard. Just like you, the students of Yokai are not always what they seem."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. _What the heck does he mean by that?_

"Wait a minute, Prof," Bobby cut in. "You said this place is in Japan, right?"

"Yes, Robert, that is correct. I'm glad to see you were actually paying attention for once."

Bobby squinted his eyes for a second, but mostly ignored the Professor's remark, however accurate it might have been. "What I mean is, how are we gonna talk to this kid if none of us speak Japanese?"

"That is actually a good question to ask, Robert, and I'm glad you did so. You see, although English is taught as a foreign language in Japanese schools from a relatively early age, I still think it best to approach this young man in his native tongue."

"That doesn't solve our problem, Professor."

Jean stepped forward. "Allow me, Professor." He nodded in acquiescence. "You see, Wolverine here spent some time in Japan back in the day, and he's quite familiar with the language."

Over in the corner, Logan grunted to show that he was still conscious.

Jean continued. "Using my psychic powers, I will help you three quickly learn Japanese from him."

"Will that really work?" Kitty asked.

"It worked with Kurt when I taught him English, and he speaks that well enough these days."

Kitty nodded in acknowledgement. She looked back over at her teammates, who were clinging to each other like they were joined at the hip. Not that she was jealous or anything like that, but Kitty had the distinct uncomfortable feel that she would be intruding or something for this entire trip. Not a pleasant prospect. Then a light went off in her head as she got a bright idea. She turned to the Professor as she discreetly slipped her right hand into her pants pocket.

"Hey, Professor!"

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Would you mind if I asked someone else to tag along?"

Professor Xavier was surprised by her question. He quickly exchanged glances with Jean and General Fury. "Um, I would prefer to keep the count low, but . . ." He looked at the young lady and saw that she was starting to pout. That usually worked on him. He sighed. "Who did you have in mind?"

Kitty quickly switched back to her smiley face. "Peter."

"Colossus? Well, I suppose that his considerable muscle _would_ be helpful, but—"

"No, not Colossus. Peter Parker! You know, Spider-Man."

General Fury was not amused. "What makes you think that Parker would even agree to this?"

Kitty smirked at the General knowingly. "In case you didn't see the last issue of _Teen People_, I'm his girlfriend now. He'll do pretty much do whatever I tell him to."

General Fury still wasn't convinced. "Parker hasn't been known to be a team player, Ms. Pryde."

"Look, General. I know you've had your issues with Peter in the past. And with all due respect, I think that punch he laid into you was warranted given what you had put him through with his friend Harry."

"How do you know about that?"

"Like I said, I'm his girlfriend. He's told me pretty much everything."

Fury grunted. "The last thing I need is some punk kid telling his girlfriend about classified government secrets."

Kitty turned to the Professor. "Look, Professor. You said that this kid in Japan needed to not feel like an outcast. Well, I think that Peter knows more about what feels like more than anyone else here."

Wolverine opened his eye.

"Think about it," Kitty continued. "Peter's been hunted by the police before, and half of New York thinks he's some kind of menace. He knows about being _that_ guy more than we would. Besides, on top of all that, he's a geek just like me, so you know he has to put up with that outcast crap even at his _own_ school. Besides, Professor, what with that Morbius incident, and that whole deal with Roxxon and the Wild Pack, and his friend Harry . . . he could really use one in the win column right about now. And on top of all that, ever since that last fiasco on Krakoa with Deadpool and the Reavers, we've haven't been able to spend any time together. We could use a retreat. And, you know . . ." She leaned in closer to the Professor so the others couldn't hear. "I don't wanna feel like a third wheel, you know what I mean?"

Rogue cleared her throat. "Ah heard that, yah know."

Kitty blushed as he rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Professor Xavier thought it over. "Hmm . . . you make a compelling argument, Kitty. Alright, I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least ask him about it. I trust him enough for that."

"Great!" Kitty exclaimed as she took her hand out of her pocket, which was already clutching her cell phone. "Cause I already told him to get to his computer and get on Skype. Lemme borrow your computer and webcam and I can ask him right now!"

Professor Xavier sighed.

Logan chuckled behind him. "You know, Chuck, you're a telepath. You should have seen that coming."

Kitty went over to Professor Xavier's desk and turned his computer around to face her. She booted it up and also turned on the built-in webcam. She brought up Skype in the browser and quickly typed in Peter's screenname. In a few seconds, the image of a young teenage boy with unkempt brown hair and hazel eyes appeared on the computer screen.

"Hey, Pete!" Kitty said sweetly. "Thanks for getting on so fast! How have you been?"

"Hey, Kitty. What's going on?" Peter was able to see a little bit of the Professor's office, and saw the Professor and Jean behind Kitty. "What's everybody doing here?"

"Pete," Kitty explained, "the Professor said Cerebro found another mutant in some other school in Japan a few days ago. He wants me to lead a small team to go talk to him and I want you to come with us!"

"But Kitty, I'm not a mutant."

"Oh hush, Peter. You know you're practically one of the team!"

"Yeah, I know. But after that Deadpool thing, forgive him if I'm disinclined to go romping around the world with the X-Men. It causes undue burn scars."

Kitty looked visibly saddened. "I thought we were past that, Peter."

"Ah, c'mon, Kitty, you know I'm just playing. Besides, I probably would've gotten beaten up by some other crazy villain that day anyway. So what do you want me around for this for?"

"Well, I just thought that you could really help this kid. You know, talk him through this. You're just as experienced as the rest of us when it comes to coming to terms with new powers and junk. Besides I think your sense of humor could help us all get through this. And on top of all that, we haven't spent any time together since Krakoa. With those pictures of me and Spider-Man everywhere, we can't be seen together in public around here anymore! This is the perfect chance for us to take a sabbatical. We could both use a win for a change."

"Well, Kitty, when you put it that way . . ."

General Fury pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "Is this a diplomatic mission or a couples' retreat?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, I suppose I could hop over real quick. Your jets are fast enough for a few-hour absence this Saturday."

"Sorry young man, but this is expected to take quite a while. Easily a few days," said the Professor.

Kitty rounded on the Professor. "What? How are we supposed to get by out there."

"We'll be providing you with a special S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft," Fury explained. "It's equipped with everything you'll need for an extended stay. Food, quarters, water, the whole deal. If worse comes to worse, if you drop our names on the Headmaster there, he'll probably put you up in the dorms for a while."

Peter strained to see where that voice had come from. "Fury? Your sorry patch face there too?"

"Watch it, Parker. You're still on thin ice with me."

"Whatever. Look, Kitty, I'm sorry but I can't ditch my life here for that long. People will miss me, and not in that 'so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye' kinda way."

"But Peter!"

"Kitty—"

"Well, I'm sure I can help with that," Professor Xavier cut in.

Kitty turned to him. "Really?"

"Why yes. You see, Mr. Parker, I _do_ run a prestigious school here, you know. I can just as easily offer you a scholarship for our exclusive study abroad program. I'm sure both your school and your aunt would be supportive of such an opportunity."

Peter blinked. "Really, I guess that would—no, no. What about my job at the _Bugle_?"

"I'm sure that Mr. Jameson, as lucrative as he is, would be interested in an exclusive about Japanese mutant relations. Or something like that. I'm sure you can make something up that he'll buy."

Peter laughed. "You know what, I like you Prof. You're alright. Okay, I'm in."

Kitty squealed in delight. Logan covered his ears. "Alright! See you soon, sweetie!"

"Young man," the Professor said, "I'll notify your school, your aunt, and your employer in the next little bit."

"Great, Professor," Peter said. "Kitty, you're right. I could use a bit of a break, but what about New York?"

"I'm sure that the Ultimates can cover for you, Peter," Fury added. "That is, after all, their job."

"Well, alright then, I guess." There was something else that was nagging at Peter, but what was it again? Then it came to him. "Hey, Professor, as long as we're on the subject of getting a team of heroes together, why don't we get Johnny to come along too?"

Kitty blinked. "Johnny? Johnny Storm? The Human Torch from the Fantastic Four?" She shifted nervously. "Uh, why him, sweetie?"

"Well, I've been talking to him lately, and he's bummed out too, you know? He's still kinda reeling from this thing that happened earlier with my friend Liz, and something about a crystal . . . At any rate, he could use a boost too. You know, I don't think he has any friends outside of his family and us, and we barely run into each other as it is. I guess I think that we all should stick together, you know what I mean?"

"I guess, Peter, but I was kinda hoping it would be just us and—"

Professor Xavier nodded. "I suppose he would also be a good addition to the team, assuming that he is available, and that he agrees to go."

Fury shrugged. "Kid's more of a spaz that Peter, but I suppose that they could use all the help they can get their hands on, where they're going. I'll give Reed and Sue a heads-up."

Rogue leaned in close to Kitty. "But won't that make him a _fifth_ wheel?"

"Shut up!"

"Cool!" said Peter. "I'll give him a ring to ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes, since what else has he got to do right now?"

Seeing the happy look on Peter's face was enough to get Kitty to relent. "Oh, alright then. Johnny can come too, I guess."

"Awesome! See you guys soon!" Peter signed off and the computer screen went blank.

Fury leaned over Xavier's shoulder. "You sure about letting them tag along on one of your X-Men mutant recruiting missions? You don't normally do this. And since this is probably an Omega-level we're dealing with here, this is a big deal. You trust them enough for that?"

Logan spoke up. "I hate to say it, Chuck, but I have to agree with the other bald guy on this one. You really want those dorks around to screw this up? Cuz they will, you know."

Professor Xavier nodded in confirmation. "Of course I do, Nicholas. Peter has proven time and again that he is an exceptional young man. He has helped us out on more than one occasion, and I regard him with the same amount of respect that I give to the rest of my own students. Since his involvement with the young Ms. Pryde, he's practically one of the team as it is.

"And I can say the same for the young Mr. Storm. Jonathan may be bit of a hothead, but he has a good heart, and the Fantastic Four have also proven that they invaluable in a crisis. You know that about both of them, General. And whatever qualms you have with either of these upstanding young gentlemen, and you do as well, Logan, as much as you deny it. I know these things, you know." He tapped his forehead with his finger. "At any rate, I also believe that we need to advocate between more cooperation between all of the superhuman community. As much as I wish to advance the state of acceptance for mutantkind, we are all essentially in the same boat here. We need to stick together in matters like this, because one can never know when it will pay off to have friends in your corner when things get troublesome. Missions like this will facilitate such feelings of camaraderie in our little section of the population. Don't you agree, General?"

The General sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Charles. You usually are."

"Thank you, Nicholas."

Logan shrugged. "Whatever, Chuck. No skin off my nose."

"Besides, it would just grow back anyway," Jean snuck in.

Logan looked at her for a second, but didn't press it. She was probably one of the few people in the world who could get away with saying something like that to Logan.

Kitty smiled. "Way to say it, Prof!"

Professor Xavier smiled back. "Thank you."

Bobby sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. High fives and hugs for all. Can we go now? Rogue and I have . . . stuff we need to catch up on."

Kitty raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Suuuuuure you do . . . pervert."

Both Bobby and Rogue blushed furiously as they shifted uncomfortably in place.

The Professor relented. "Yes, you may go. You are dismissed."

Bobby and Rogue left in a hurry to do who-knows-what.

Professor Xavier turned back to Kitty. "Kitty, thank you for your cooperation and enthusiasm. The rest of us have some other things to discuss still, but you are free to go as well. I suggest you start packing."

"Thanks, Professor! I will do just that." She turned to go. She opened the door, went outside, and was about to close the office door behind her, when she stopped and stuck her head back inside. "Oh yeah, and Professor?"

"Yes, Kitty?"

"What's this new guy's name, anyway?"

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot. How could that slip _my_ mind of all people? His name is Tsukune Aono."

"Kay, thanks, Prof!" Kitty smiled, left, and shut the door behind her, leaving Jean, Logan, Professor Xavier, and General Fury still in the office in silence.

"You know, Charles, this can still go very south very quick," Fury said.

"Yes, Nicholas, I know that. But I also know that these young people _can_ do this. We need to start trusting in the younger generation. They are often more capable of handling the dangers of the world better than we give them credit for."

"For everyone else's sake, Charles, I sure hope you're right."


	4. Troll Trouble

Rosario + Vampire / Ultimate Marvel**  
>The Mutant Factor<strong>

Chapter 4: Troll Trouble

Things had gotten back to some sense of normalcy the next day for Tsukune Aono. Well, as normal as things could get for him at a school for monsters. Still, something was markedly different.

"Way to go, Tsukune!"

"Awesome there, Aono!"

"Right on for showing those jerk Student Police who's boss, Tsukune!"

"You the man, Aono!"

Tsukune had been hearing random statements like that from his classmates ever since he had been released from the infirmary. It certainly made keeping that low profile that the Headmaster mentioned a lot more difficult. Tsukune had never had any kind of real recognition from his peers before. He had never done anything worth mentioning to everyone. And now he was the hero of the school. However, not being used to such attention, he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

Sure, it was a good thing in one sense at least. With these new . . . powers of his, he was able to save Moka and the others from Kuyo. Before he had always felt helpless at this school. With monsters attacking him and going crazy all over place all the time, and him being a human. Or least he thought he was a human back then. At any rate, whenever he got into trouble, one of the girls usually had to bail him out, and more often or not it was Moka's other personality who saved him. Sure, the only way Moka's other self could even be released was if Tsukune removed her rosario, but after he did that, he was back to the sidelines. What kind of guys constantly relies on girls to get him out of scraps all the time? He was always glad and grateful for his friends, but never being able to protect them when the chips were down didn't help his self-esteem much. But now . . . Now he had the power to protect _them_! They didn't have to get hurt or risk themselves for him anymore. He could finally take care of himself and them as well.

On the other hand, Tsukune didn't like all of the attention he was getting from the student body. He couldn't walk ten feet without somebody congratulating him, or patting him on the back, or giving him a high five. He guessed it was kind of a good feeling, be idolized like that, but to go from absolutely no recognition to being the big man on campus over the course of only one day was rather jarring. The worst part of it was several of the other students had actually challenged him to a fight.

"Hey, Aono! I hear you beat Kuyo! Well, I bet I can beat _you_!"

"Aono! After I trash you, then I'm gonna be the toughest guy at Yokai!"

"You're gonna wish you never met me when I'm done with you, Aono!"

That was beyond aggravating. So much for staying under the radar. Luckily, he was able to dodge most these challenges. Sometimes he had to duck into a room when he saw a particularly tough guy come around the next corner, or he had to feign a trip to the bathroom or the infirmary, or by saying that he had club activities or something else to be at. Once, Ms. Nekonome was able to bail him out by asking him to help clean the homeroom after school one time. Other times, the girls got him out of some of these situations, which, after finally making some progress in the not-letting-them-fight-his-battles-for-him-anymore department, was kind of a step backwards. Yukari was able to scare some people off by hitting them with her trademark washtubs (Tsukune still couldn't figure out where those darn things were coming from). Kurumu once used her succubus charm power to "persuade" one guy into forgetting his vendetta. All this attention was going to eventually break him if it kept up like this. A certain part of Tsukune actually hoped that the Headmaster's friend's associates got here soon so he could get away from all this. A small part of him, but a part nonetheless.

Today, Tsukune was walking toward campus from his dorms. He went at his normal leisurely pace. He took longer because the girls usually liked to catch up with him from the girls' dorms and walk the rest of the way with him. Like the like the last few days, a bunch of the other students praised him for the other day. Thirty-five today before he even got to the front of the main campus building. A new record. At least no jerk threatened to flatten him like a pancake this morning. Honestly, he couldn't believe that this thing hadn't blown over yet. Seriously, it was like almost a week ago by this point. Didn't they have something better to talk amongst themselves about? Like some other dumb celebrity doing something idiotic again? Were Kuyo and his Student Police yakuza that big a menace to the campus, that when they were finally defeated, it was like they were the Israelites liberated from Pharaoh's bondage?

Tsukune was so involved in his own tumultuous thoughts, that he didn't notice that familiar pair jump out at him.

"Tsukune!"

He looked up just in time to see his entire vision obscured by two soft cushions surrounded in yellow cotton sweater packaging. Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's head and buried his face into her chest, like she did nearly every other time they crossed paths. By now, Tsukune was fully convinced that she was actually trying to smother him to death. Seriously, he should have seen this coming by now.

"Hi, Kurumu," he greeted her through a muffled voice.

Surprised that he was unusually reserved at the moment, she released him. Normally, he would playfully flail around, as if she didn't know that he really enjoyed it. He could be such a tease at times.

"Penny for your thoughts, Tsukune?"

He looked at her tiredly. "What do you think, Kurumu? The same thing that's been on my mind since last week."

She was visibly downtrodden. "Oh."

He sighed, waving it off. "Nevermind. Where is everybody else?"

"Here."

Tsukune turned to see Moka, Yukari, and Mizore walking up to them. They all looked like they wanted to jump him like they usually did, but were thankfully reserving themselves for his sake.

"Feeling any better, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

He clenched and unclenched his fist. "Physically or psychologically?"

"Um . . . both, I guess."

"Neither."

Moka sensed she needed to change the subject. "Well, shall we get to class? We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!"

They all walked in silence to the main campus grounds. Each of them wanted to say something to Tsukune to cheer him up, but they couldn't really think of anything. This situation that he was in now, none of them and any idea that something like this could happen. They couldn't console him because they themselves barely understood what was going on. Plus, they sensed that he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for the time being.

As they approached the main school grounds, they saw Ruby was sweeping in front of the main gate, complete with an apron.

"Good morning, Tsukune, everyone," she stopped sweeping and greeted them.

"Hey, Ruby," Tsukune listlessly said as he passed her.

Ruby turned to the other girls and lowered her voice. "Any change?"

Moka sadly shook her head. "No, he's just as sullen as he has been."

"Honestly, he's starting to get _too_ depressing," Mizore added. "Even for _me_."

"Oh, what should we do for him?" Moka asked. "What _could_ we do for him?"

"I know!" said Kurumu. "I'll bake him one of my famous cakes! Complete with my own _special ingredient_!"

"He doesn't need another one of your sweets that's spiked with a love potion!" Yukari said.

"Well," started Ruby, "I think the only thing we can do is be there for him. We just need be ready to listen when he's ready to talk about it."

Moka nodded. "She's right. That's the best we can give him right now."

The other girls nodded.

"Now, come on, we're gonna be late!" Moka reminded them all.

Ruby waved to them as they ran off to homeroom. She hated this depressing air that surrounded them all. She just hoped that this situation was resolved soon so they could all get back to way it used to be, with everyone smiling again.

—

Tsukune stared out the window of homeroom class. He wasn't even half-paying attention to what Ms. Nekonome was saying at the moment. He didn't seem to have any enthusiasm for any of his classes lately. They just didn't seem to matter anymore. He sighed again for like the billionth time in recent memory. The only upside to his classes now was that it seemed like none of the teachers ever called on him anymore, even when it was supposed to be his turn to answer a question or read from the textbook. He suspected that the Headmaster and Ms. Nekonome had something to do with that. It was like everybody was trying to say out of his way expect all those jerks who wanted to pound him into hamburger for whatever stupid reason. Well, it was better than nothing.

—

While Tsukune stared out the window, Moka stared at him from her seat that was right behind his. She really worried about him these days. They were usually so close, but now he hardly talked to her.

_What is going to happen to you, Tsukune? To us?_

She felt the rosario around her neck twitch slightly. Then she heard the voice of her other self, speaking thorough the rosario as a medium. _"Are you going to actually do something about it, or are so just going to mope about it?"_

_ Other me?_

_ "Yes."_

_ But what can I do? I can't help him get through this anymore than I already am. I mean, I don't what's going on any more than he does. Do you know something I don't?_

_ "No, I already said that I don't know anything about this, but that doesn't mean I have to listen __to you angst about it. Just get over it already._

_ How can you—I—say that?_

_ "Look, I'll admit this is probably a good development."_

_ Like how?_

_ "Well, he certainly seems capable of taking care of himself now. We won't have to save him all the time anymore."_

_ How is that good? We relied on each other! You know that. What are we to him now?_

_ " . . ."_

_ Well?_

_ "Look, just keep an eye out for trouble. I may not know exactly what may happen, but I can still guess that something big is going to happen soon."_

_ I thought you just said we didn't have to watch over him anymore._

_ "I said that we didn't __**have**__ to. That doesn't mean that we are __**going**__ to. Why? Do you want to stop?"_

_ . . . No._

_ "I didn't think so. So just stop moping and start doing. Everything will be fine. Trust me."_

_ . . . Alright. You always know what to say to make me feel better._

_ "That's because I __**am**__you. So be quiet now. I've hit my niceness quota for the day."_

Moka smiled as the rosario stopped moving.

—

Kurumu sighed. Her seat was diagonally adjacent to Tsukune's seat and right next to Moka's in the back row. Her Tsukune was in pain and there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it.

_Oh, my precious Tsukune! How can your Destined One heal the wounds of your soul and your heart? I've tried everything I normally do. But you won't respond to my gentle caresses anymore! How can I help you, Tsukune?_

It did her heart great pain to see the man she loved hurting so much, but what could she do?

—

Mizore hated class. Since she sat in front of Tsukune, she could spend class time staring at him, like she did all the other times she could. Every once in a while though, she would steal a glance back at him. Usually, he was either paying attention to the lesson, or exchanging glances with Moka. Today, however, he was gazing out the window, deep in thought. She had a good idea what he was thinking about. This deal with whatever was happening to him was consuming nearly all of their lives. If she and Tsukune were ever going to be together, she needed to do her duty as his future wife and help him get through this any way she could. If that meant that she had to move up the timetable she made for the two of them, then so be it.

—

The bell rang outside in the hallway, signaling the end of homeroom. The class president led the class signoff.

"Stand! Bow!"

The class did so automatically, like they always did.

Tsukune got up with everyone else and proceeded to leave the classroom. As soon as he got into the hallway, his three favorite classmates gathered around him like they always did after class.

"Tsukune, want to walk me to my next class?" Moka asked.

"No he doesn't," Kurumu cut in as she grabbed Tsukune's arm. "Because he wants to walk _me_ to _my_ next class!"

Mizore grabbed his other arm. "He'd rather walk me back to my room so we can spend some 'quality time' together."

Tsukune sighed. He was _really_ getting sick of this. "Girls, please. Must you do this three dozen times a day, every day?" He wrung his arms free of each of them. "The only walking I'm going to be doing for anyone is for myself to the bathroom. Unless you would like to tag along."

Kurumu and Mizore both opened their mouths to say something.

"I meant that rhetorically."

They shut up.

Tsukune shook his head as he walked off to the bathroom, leaving the girls there in the hallway.

"Tsukune must really be beating himself up inside," said Moka. "He never used to talk and act like that before."

The other two girls nodded. They all needed to find some way to break him out of this funk, and fast.

—

Tsukune stood at the sinks in the boy's bathroom. He didn't really have to go, but he knew that the bathroom was one of the few places that the girls wouldn't follow him. He hoped. Tsukune wanted to put this behind him; he really did. But how do you ignore not knowing what you are. Honestly, how many people could say they just spontaneously developed superpowers like that? How do you live with it after that? The scariest thing by far about all this was that sometimes, the energy that Tsukune felt in his body would occasionally leak out and fry whatever he was touching at the time. Even now, his fingers crackled with power. He couldn't be near his friends now. Not until he learned how to get this power under control so they wouldn't be hurt because of him. But just how exactly was he supposed to go about learning that kind of control, especially since it seemed that nobody, not even the Headmaster, could help him?

Tsukune was so involved in his own pity party that he didn't notice the humongous figure appear behind him.

"So _you're_ the Tsukune Aono everybody's talking about."

Tsukune turned to see a massive young man, clutching twin barbells in each hand and wearing gym clothes and a towel hanging around his neck, tower over him.

"You left your back wide open, fool!"

Surprised, Tsukune staggered back. "Who the heck are you?"

"Chopper Rikishi, wrestling team," he introduced himself. "Next time I see an opening, I'm throwin' a cobra twist at you!"

Tsukune got a better look at his would-be assailant. He looked normal enough, which was always misleading at this school most of the time, although he did seem bigger than a young man his age should have been. His hair was slicked back and his chin was chiseled. He definitely looked like one tough customer.

_Hopefully, he's not looking for a fight right now._

"So, you really did it?

Tsukune was confused for a second. "Did what?"

Suddenly, Rikishi became much more aggressive. "Don't play dumb with me! Student Security Force President Kuyo! You beat the crap out of him. Everyone in school is talking about it."

"Yeah, I knew that you shoulda been more specific."

"Too bad. You see . . ." Rikishi let go of one of the barbells in his hands. It shattered the ceramic tile as it hit the bathroom floor. It must've weighed around a hundred pounds, way more than it looked like it did. "I've had Kuyo on my hit list for a while now. The guys on the wrestling team are supposed to be the strongest guys in the whole school! Beating that guy would've proven how strong I am!" As Rikishi moved toward Tsukune, Rikishi's free hand nearly doubled in size as he raised it to chop Tsukune in half. "Then you waltz in and steal my opponent! What's the big idea? You wanna prove you're stronger than me, huh?"

The old Tsukune would have panicked right about now. But for some reason, the new Tsukune wasn't as afraid as he was annoyed. Even Tsukune himself couldn't quite explain it. He guessed he had simply just finally picked up some courage and confidence since he defeated Kuyo. "I think you've got the wrong idea, guy."

Then Tsukune heard another, familiar voice enter the bathroom. "Geez, Rikishi. You're more excitable than usual today. You take an extra dose of 'roids this morning with your breakfast?"

Tsukune turned to see none other than Gin. Gin seemed not to have a care in the world as he smirked.

Rikishi snorted. "Huh. This party's over. Be seeing ya, Aono." Rikishi then stomped out of the room. Tsukune got the distinct feeling that he hadn't seen the last of that crazy behemoth.

Gin laughed to himself as he walked over to one of the urinals. "You know, Tsukune, that Rikishi's a trip. Even the other muscleheads don't like him. He's infamous for pulling full body attacks at the drop of a hat. He's liable to jump you at any time!"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Why's a whackjob like that allowed to roam free?"

"Hey, you know this school by now, bro." Gin zipped himself up. "You know, Tsukune, so really outta drop this moping around crap. It's making you look even more pathetic than usual."

"What?"

Gin went over to the sinks to wash his hands. "Get over this sappy depression of yours already. It's becoming contagious. I'd rather see the girls smiling than crying. Wouldn't you?"

"I don't think you know what's going on, Gin."

Gin reached for the paper towels. "You're right; I don't know. I don't care either. Look, point is, you got some power now. Probably more power than anyone else in this school for that matter. So stop being all emo about it and learn to use it already so you can take care of the girls and yourself."

"But—"

"But nothing. Get over yourself. You a man or not?"

Tsukune had to admit that Gin was right. He had been doing nothing but wallowing in his own self-pity lately. He hadn't taken in the girls' feelings at all. They had to be feeling just as bad as he was, if not more. His pouting and moping wasn't helping anything or anyone. If he wanted control over this power, he needed to honestly start working on it himself. And he didn't have to ignore his friends to protect them. He would need their help if he wanted to get over this. After all, that was what friends are for.

Gin was about to leave the bathroom.

"Hey, Gin!"

Gin stopped and looked at Tsukune.

"Thanks!"

Gin smirked and shrugged. "Pfft. Whatever." With that, he left.

Tsukune smiled. He sure did have some great, if unorthodox, friends.

—

Tsukune stood on the school roof shortly later that afternoon. Sorting his thoughts.

_I need to get some control over this new power of mine. So where do I start going about doing that?_

Well, the Headmaster already mentioned that using some kind of magic seal wasn't going to work. Tsukune would sure like to know why, but he doubted that the Headmaster would be that upfront and honest about anything. So what else was there? Meditation? Tsukune never really was into any of that kind of stuff. Reciting mantras? Doubtful that would do anymore more than drive annoying sayings into his brain for the rest of his natural life. Wishing really hard? That only worked for Disney Princesses, and even then they had a tendency to wind up in magical comas before that.

_ I guess that I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way: by just concentrating really hard. Maybe that will be good enough for me to get by __until those guys that the Headmaster talked about get here. They'll probably have a few better pointers for me._

Tsukune heard the roof door open, but he didn't turn around until he heard a familiar angelic voice.

"Tsukune! There you are." It was Moka.

Tsukune reeled around to see the pink-haired vampire run up to him. "Moka, what are you doing up here?"

"I came to get you. You were gone so long, I was getting worried."

"How did you know I was up here?"

"I ran into Gin and he told me you were probably up here."

Tsukune laughed inwardly to himself. _That Gin. He's way more selfless than we give him credit for._

He looked at Moka, and saw that she was kind of swaying in place. She was even paler than she usually was.

"Moka, you okay?"

She snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just great!" She waved her arms around to drive her point home. She was almost convincing, that is, until she nearly fainted. Tsukune was able to catch her though.

"Moka! What happened?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Nothing. I . . . I just got a little dizzy. You don't need to worry about me or anything."

Tsukune wasn't buying it. "Moka!" He stood her on her feet and steadied her until she regained her balance.

Moka pressed her index fingers together. It was a nervous habit of hers. "I mean it, Tsukune. You don't need to burden yourself with me anymore. You have your own problems right now. I know that."

Her words cut Tsukune to the core. "Moka, you will _never_ be a burden to me! Tell me what's wrong!"

Moka was shaken by Tsukune's resolve and kindness. She decided to tell him. "I-It's just that . . . well . . . I haven't had a 'drink' in a few days. I feel a little lightheaded."

Tsukune sighed. "Moka, you should have told me."

"But, I didn't want to burden you."

"Moka, what did I just say? You know that if you need me, I'm here for you."

"But, are you sure it's okay?"

Tsukune hesitated. "Well, that's a good question, actually. I don't know if it's okay for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what's happened to me. I don't know if it's safe for you anymore."

"Tsukune . . ."

Tsukune made a decision. "Moka, you're welcome if you want to."

"So . . . I can really suck your blood?"

"Of course."

Tears welled up in Moka's eyes at his selflessness. Tsukune really was unlike any other guy she had ever met. "Thank you, Tsukune." She gently took hold of his shoulders, and positioned her fangs over her favorite spot on his neck. She quickly bit down on his neck and began to drink.

It was amazing! Before, Moka thought very highly of Tsukune's blood, but now! It was unlike anything. She felt energized beyond ever before, and within a few seconds, she felt like she was back at full strength. She released him and backed off to look him in the face.

"So, Moka, you alright?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! Wow! Tsukune, before your blood tasted good, but now it's fantastic!"

"Really?

"Yeah! I don't think I've ever felt better! How do you feel?"

Tsukune rubbed the spot where she just bit him. There was absolutely no mark, no scar. "Just fine. I usually feel at least a little faint after every time you do that, but now, I don't feel a thing."

Moka clapped her hands together. "That's great, Tsukune! I'm so glad!"

They looked into each other's eyes. They were about to start another one of their weird staring spells again when they heard the roof door open again. They turned to see Rikishi emerge from the stairwell.  
>"Hey, that's a pretty girl you got there, Aono. Having fun, eh?"<p>

Tsukune pushed Moka behind him and stood his ground.

Rikishi chuckled as he threateningly approached the duo. "Well, you better be careful! You could go pretty soft if you're always kissin' instead o' trainin'."

"Now, Rikishi? How did you know I was here anyway?

Rikishi kept laughing. "Yeah, I'm back. Nobody will bother us up here, so we can go all out. And as for finding you, I knew this little number was one of your groupies. I knew that if I followed her, she would eventually lead me to you."

Moka gasped at the thought that she helped this monster find Tsukune. Tsukune sensed this, and quickly grabbed her hand to assuage her concern. He silently told her that this wasn't her fault.

Moka leaned to Tsukune's ear. "Tsukune, just remove my rosario. My other self will take care of him."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Moka, I won't have you or anyone else fighting my battles anymore."

"But—"

"Ever since I got here, you and the others have been protecting me. And I really am thankful for that. But I was just a weak human then. Now, I'm something more. Something stronger. And from now on, _I_ am going to protect _you_."

"Tsukune . . ."

He turned to her. "This isn't up for debate, Moka. Now stand back while I mop the floor with this guy. It won't take but a minute. Then we can get back to the Newspaper Club and get started on the next issue. So why don't you start brainstorming new article ideas?"

Moka blushed. She had never seen Tsukune this confident or acting this macho before. She didn't know what came over him, but she liked it. "Okay, Tsukune." She took about a dozen steps back away from Tsukune and Rikishi.

Rikishi laughed in delight. As he did, his teeth and jaw became longer. "Alright! Now we're getting' somewhere! So c'mon, Aono! Show me what you got!"

Rikishi then fully shed his human form and transformed into his monster form. His entire body nearly doubled in size, his shirt tearing to shreds as he grew too big for it. His skin became scaly and grey. His bottom canines grew to almost four inches. Spiked spines grew out of the vertebrae of his upper spinal column. His muscular arms elongated almost down to his thighs.

"Be careful, Tsukune!" Moka called to him. "He's a troll!"

"Take your lumps, Aono!" Rikishi shouted as he threw a punch at Tsukune, who easily jumped out of the way, leaving Rikishi's attack to hit only the roof floor. "Wha?" Rikishi didn't think that Tsukune could move like that. "C'mon, Aono! Let's see your true self! Then we'll find out who's stronger!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't get bigger and uglier, if that's what you want."

Rikishi growled as he brought his hand down in a massive chop on Tsukune's head. "This fight is on!"

Tsukune leapt to his side and Rikishi missed again, smacking only concrete.

Rikishi was starting to get frustrated. "Hey! Whatta doin'? Fight back! C'mon! Show me what you got!"

Rikishi brought both of his arms around to Tsukune's either side, trying to grab him. Tsukune jumped back, and again, Rikishi got nothing.

"Alright! That's it!" Rikishi shouted. He was really mad now. "Stand and fight me you coward." Rikishi saw Moka out of the corner of his eye and got an idea. "I bet that if I grabbed your girl, you'd wanna piece of me."

Tsukune's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

"I bet you'd start takin' this seriously if I snapped her supple little neck. If you had to save her, then you'd show your true self and fight me."

Moka gasped.

Tsukune stared straight into Rikishi's eyes. Rikishi couldn't help but get chills down his spine. "Oh yeah! Now _that's_ the look I wanted to see! You're getting serious now."

Tsukune spoke coldly and hardly. "You will _not_ harm Moka. I won't allow it. You're going down right here, right now."

That wasn't exactly the reaction that Rikishi hoped to inspire. "You makin' fun o' me now, Aono? I don't take kindly to that."

Tsukune stood his ground. "Shut up and fight. I got better things to do than waste my time on gutter trash like you."

A vein popped in Rikishi's forehead. "You _are_ makin' fun o' me! You're really letting me down, Aono. Now I'm gonna hafta kill you!"

Rikishi brought down another mighty chop aimed at Tsukune's head. There was giant smashing sound and pieces of the roof floor flew everywhere. Rikishi was pleased with himself, convinced that he just turned Tsukune into pudding.

"Heh heh heh. So much for _him_."

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed.

However, when the smoke from the debris cleared, Rikishi saw that Tsukune had caught his blow barehanded.

"What?"

Moka sighed in relief.

"Barely felt that," Tsukune taunted.

"Why you—Arrggh!" Rikishi howled in pain as Tsukune began to put pressure on Rikishi's hand.

"Let me make this crystal clear to you, Rikishi," Tsukune spoke darkly. "Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, threatens my friends."

Tsukune grabbed Rikishi's arm with both hands, and using his newfound superhuman strength, lifted the troll up and over his own head. Then, Tsukune brought Rikishi down to the roof floor, smashing the troll's ugly face into the concrete.

Rikishi didn't have time to react. _I didn't think he would be __**this**__ strong!_

There was another semi-explosion, but when the debris cleared this time, Rikishi was lying on the floor, out cold.

"Rikishi, I know you probably can't hear me anymore, but I'll say this anyway," Tsukune said as he straightened his tie. "If you _ever_ come near Moka or any of my other friends again, you'll get a lot worse than this. But if you happen to want another beating, feel free to look me up."

"Tsukune!" Moka ran up to Tsukune and embraced him. "Tsukune! That was amazing! You're so strong! And cool!"

Tsukune's bashfulness returned in full force. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, I dunno about that . . ."

Moka shook her head. "No, Tsukune! You were very brave! I'm so proud of you!" she grabbed his arm and he promptly turned six shades of red. "Now, didn't you say that we had a club activity to get to?"

Tsukune smiled. "Yes, I believe I did."

As they walked down from the roof and back to their clubroom, Tsukune felt much better about himself and his new powers.

_Maybe I'm getting the hang of this. I was just able to take down that Rikishi jerk, and nothing really bad happened. I protected Moka, and now she thinks I'm cool! This just may turn out alright after all . . ._

—

As she walked arm in arm with Tsukune, Moka couldn't help but think of him in a different light. He seemed so much more confident, like he was finally coming into his own. She was so happy for him. Just then, her rosario moved ever so slightly.

_"Even I must admit that was impressive."_

_ Wasn't it though? The way he just lifted that guy over his head._

_ "Well, yes, the fact that our Tsukune all of a sudden has monster-like powers now, seemingly from out of nowhere, is something that I find intriguing and interesting. But I was more referring to his attitude. He was confident. He knew what he was doing, and sounded like it."_

_ Our?_

_ ". . . I said no such thing."_

_ But really though, he was something else._

_ "Indeed. __**That's**__ a side of Tsukune that I wouldn't mind seeing __**more**__ of."_


End file.
